Family Reunion
by iSpeakInMovieQuotes
Summary: My last two summuries sucked, so just read the story :D Main characters: Damon, Klaus, and an original character based on yours truly. Read and Review!
1. Surprise

Ello love! Okey dokey so here's the 411 on this story: Because I am pathetic and have no life and want an excuse not to do my homework, I decided I wanted to write down my VD-related fantasies. _**I do not own Vampire Diaries,**_ which makes me very sad when I think about it. This fantasy is that I am a character in the show, and the story is going to be in an episode kind of format with me posting a new chapter every week. Story starts in season 3, right after the end of "Ties That Bind" or whatever the hell the episode was called. As always, please read and review. Have a fantabulous week, everyone! This story is dedicated to my dear friend J.B..

* * *

><p>The Mystic Grill was packed, due to the sudden rain that scared the umbrella-less people into finding sanctuary. Damon Salvatore pushed his way through the masses towards a table in the corner, where the gorgeous love of his unlife was sitting alone.<p>

Elena looked up and saw him in danger of being trampled by the crowd. She chuckled as he scowled at the drunken tourists crashing into him from behind. He finally made his way to the table and collapsed into the empty chair.

"Hi Damon." She smiled.

"Hello, darling." He said, giving her his signature smirk. Elena rolled her eyes, but could not hide her grin. She looked back at Damon, and then she saw the look on his face. The "I did something positively evil and I'm quite pleased with myself" face.

"Oh god." She groaned. "Damon Salvatore, what did you do?"

"I do not know what you're referring to." He purred, stealing one of her French fries.

"You have a terrible poker face, Damon. Tell me. What. Did. You. Do?" Elena glared at him.

Damon leaned back in his chair, grinning. "I may have allegedly undaggered Elijah, who should be really pissed at Klaus."

Elena's mouth fell open. "Damon! What the hell did you do that for?"

"Oh come on Elena." He sighed. He leaned closer to her. "Klaus has been a pain in the ass forever, making us play by his rules. I decided I was bored with his game and decided to switch it up a bit." Damon looked very proud of himself.

Elena put her face in her hands. "Damon." She moaned.

"Relax, Elena. It was just meant to keep Klaus busy for a while."

Elena glared at him again. She opened his mouth to chastise him, but was cut off by loud cheers at the bar. There was a mass of people hooting and cheering, and yells of "hit me!" coming from someone in the middle.

It was Damon's turn to roll his eyes. "Please. These wusses think that they can drink."

Elena snorted. "What, you think you can beat them at a drinking game?"

"Hell yeah!" Damon scoffed. "And I'm gonna prove it to you." He got up and pushed his way to the bar. The drinker was standing at the bar with their back to the vampire. Damon glanced over and saw that there were many shot glasses and beer steins.

_Jesus Christ,_ he thought. _How is this guy still standing?_

Damon tapped the champion on the shoulder. "Hey man, what do you say we have a drinking contest? Last man standing wins?"

The drinker whipped around. She was pretty, with long black hair and brown eyes. She was also really pale. The look on her face was one of total shock, and Damon was sure he had the exact same look on his face.

"Oh my god." He breathed. "How the hell…?"

"Damon? Damon Salvatore?" she whispered. She gripped the edge of the bar for support. "It can't be you. It's impossible."

"You're one to talk!" Damon said.

They stood there, gaping open mouthed at each other.

"Damon?" Elena said, touching his arm. "Who is this?"

"She's…" Damon stammered. "She's dead."

"What?" Elena frowned. She was starting to think that he had officially lost his marbles. She was startled to see that Damon was crying.

"Damon?" Elena said, her voice full of concern and sprinkled with fear.

Damon continue to stare at the girl. "She died in 1864."

* * *

><p><em>Who the hell is this chick and why is Damon freaking out? stay tuned!<em>


	2. Introductions

PREVIOUSLY IN MYSTIC FALLS: While enjoying lunch at the Mystic Grill, Damon and Elena see a stranger at the bar and Damon completely freaks out for some unknown reason. Upon further prodding by Elena, Damon insists that this person is supposed to be dead. But clearly, he's wrong cause they're standing right in front of him! So who the hell is this person? Review!

* * *

><p>"It can't be." the strange girl breathed. She blinked several times, as if Damon would suddenly disappear.<p>

"Damon!" Elena said urgently.

The stranger suddenly noticed the doppelgänger.

"Katherine Pierce?" she hissed. "You manipulative, backstabbing bitch!" Her eyes darkened to a deep red. With a low snarl, her fangs extended, and she gave Elena a vicious look. She started toward Elena, and it was quite apparent that she intended to rip Damon's girl to pieces.

Damon finally snapped out of it. "No!" he stood in front of Elena. "This isn't Katherine. Her name is Elena Gilbert."

"You're still whipped, arent you?" the girl hissed, her vamp face still scaring the bejesus out of Elena.

"Smell her! She isn't a vampire!" Damon pleaded desperately.

The girl narrowed her bloody eyes, and with great reluctance, sniffed Elena's neck. Elena gasped involuntarily as she braced herself to be bitten. The girl pulled back and studied Elena.

"She's human. Smells good too." she grumbled. Her fangs disappeared and her eyes returned to their normal color.

"Sorry Elena," she apologized sheepishly. "I wasn't a fan of Katherine in 1864."

Elena let out a shuddering breath. "It's ok. I understand." She gave the girl a half-smile.

There was an awkward pause.

"Alley. Now." Damon said abruptly. The trio slipped through a door on the side of the restaraunt. Amazingly, the patrons had been too drunk to notice anything that just happened, and were completely oblivious to the sudden disappearence.

It was still pouring rain outside. Damon and girls huddled together underneath a small awning.

"Well." Damon's acquantience sighed. "I guess I should introduce myself. Valentina Salvatore." She stuck out her hand towards Elena. Elena took it and shook it warmly. Then it clicked.

"Wait a second... Salvatore?" Elena looked to Damon, then Valentina, then Damon again. "Any..."

"Relation?" Damon finished.

"Cousins." Valentina grinned. "Stefan, Damon and I were the Three Musketeers back in the day. Speaking of which, where is Stefan?"

Damon and Elena suddenly got very quiet.

"What?" Valentina questioned, searching their faces. "What happened?" a look of panic flickered across her face.

"Valentina." Damon said softly, taking her hand. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>"Holy shit."<p>

Damon, Elena and Valentina were standing in front of the boarding house. Valentina was staring at the place, absolutely blown away.

"When did this happen?" she exclaimed.

Damon laughed and led the way to the door. Valentina followed him and Elena, her face still full of amazement.

Damon and Elena strolled right into the house, but Valentina wasn't so lucky. She staggered backwards like she had run into an invisble wall, which in a sense, she had. Valentina let loose many vulgar curse words, while Elena looked on in a mix of shock and amusment and Damon laughed out loud.

"Sorry, cuz. Forgot to mention- legally, this is Elena's place." Damon snickered.

"I am so sorry!" Elena said, trying not to laugh. "Please, come in."

Valentina glared at Damon, and gingerly approached the doorway. She stepped through the door quickly, and let out a sigh of relief when nothing happened.

The three of them made their way to the spacious living room. Damon poured two glasses of scotch, and handed one to Valentina. Elena gave the newcomer a towel to dry off from the storm outside.

"Ok." Valentina said briskly as soon as Damon and Elena sat on the couch opposite her. "Talk."

Damon and Elena glanced at each other briefly, then looked back at Valentina. She was startled to see the mix of emotions on their faces, from fear to sadness to shame. She leaned forward slightly, the panic still blazing in her eyes.

"Stefan has..." Elena started. She paused, trying to think of how to put the months of pain and agony into one sentence. "Stefan isn't Stefan anymore."

Valentina frowned as Damon snorted into his drink.

"That's quite a diplomatic way to put it." he muttered.

Elena glared at him.

"What do you mean, he's not himself anymore?" Valentina pressed.

"It's a really, _really _long story." Damon sighed. "Full of tragedy, pain and bullshit." He cast eyes down to his empty glass, unable to hide the grief he felt.

Valentina looked at him with the same sadness in her eyes. She knocked back her drink in one gulp and replied. "I have eternity."

* * *

><p><em>Cousin? Well shoot, if she's a vamp, who else from 1864 is still running around? And how shall she react to the news of Stefan? Stay tuned...<em>


	3. Fury

_PREVIOUSLY IN MYSTIC FALLS_: Damon's long lost cousin, Valentina Salvatore, is a vampire and back in their home town. Damon and Elena are now charged with the task of bringing her up to speed about everything. **This is where I'm going to start going off the storyline on the show.** **I do not own Vampire Diaries.** If I did own VD, I would be a main character and snogging Joseph Morgan every bleeding episode. Read and Review! In your review, please tell me your top 3 favorite songs. It will make sense later :-D Love you guys!

* * *

><p>Klaus ran his hand down silver casket. One might think he was musing about this turn of events, but in reality, he was subtly checking it for cracks that the witches might have made.<p>

His minion wheeled in the last of the coffins. Klaus thought his name was Dennis. Or Steve. Hell, he didn't actually care.

"You have your family back. Finally." Dennis/Steve said. Klaus turned around, half-smiling. He was quite pleased with himself.

"You're going to open them?" the henchman asked, panting slightly from the labor.

"Not quite yet," Klaus said. "I still have some unfinished business to take care of." The business, of course, was ripping out Stefan's throat. A look of anger and loathing was set into his features as he stormed quickly towards the door. He looked quite dangerous.

"What business?" Dennis/Steve demanded. Klaus turned around, shocked that anyone would speak to him in that way. He opened his mouth to say, "none of your bloody business" when his hybrid suddenly gasped in pain. With a last choking sound, he collapsed to the floor to reveal a very pissed off Elijah standing behind him. Elijah was holding the late minion's heart in a death grip. Klaus's face was one of total shock and panic.

_Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit._ he thought.

"So, Niklaus." Elijah hissed.

"Elijah." Klaus breathed.

_SHIT!_

Elijah took a few steps forward, tossing the heart to the side.

"What did I miss?" he sneered viciously.

Klaus couldn't speak. This was _not_ part of his plan! What the bloody hell was he going to do now? He and Elijah knew each other far too well for Klaus to sweet-talk his way out of this one.

Elijah flashed forward, and suddenly, the back of Klaus' head was rudely introduced to the wall. He also discovered that he could no longer breathe. Not that he needed to, but it was still very uncomfortable.

"You betrayed me!" Elijah snarled. His fangs popped out. He tightened his grip on his brother's throat. He heard something crack, which prompted him to squeeze even harder. Klaus was now making strange noises.

"Is this what a dying wolf sounds like?" Elijah laughed ruthlessly. Klaus weakly swatted at Elijah's hand. The look on Elijah's face terrified him. He knew what his brother was capable of. One quick flick of the wrist would lead to decapitation.

"Eli-" Klaus gasped. "Elijah…"

Elijah didn't move for a moment, then let go of Klaus. The hybrid plummeted to the floor, panting heavily. He reached behind his head, and with a quick motion, realigned the vertebrae that his brother had almost shattered. He staggered to his feet, and reluctantly met Elijah's gaze. It wasn't a pretty one.

"Elijah…" Klaus groaned, rubbing his neck. "Elijah, I had to. You betrayed _them_. Either I stake you and keep you safe, or they stake you and that's the end of it."

Elijah snorted in disbelief. "Really, brother? You seriously expect me to believe that?"

Klaus looked pleadingly at his brother, not knowing what to say next. Elijah's eyes were burning with raging fury.

_I may be a 1000-year-old hybrid, _thought Klaus, _but Jesus Christ, he can be scary._

"I assume that you have been playing your little games while I was… resting?" Elijah asked scathingly.

"I have actually made quite a lot of progress," Klaus replied sullenly. "Cured Stefan of his humanity, made my hybrid army."

Elijah raised his eyebrow. "You're just as deluded as you were before you were turned."

His words cut Klaus to the core. Elijah and Rebekah were the only two people in the world that he trusted. One was furious with him, and the other was going to be really furious when she was un-daggered.

"I am not deluded." Klaus fumed. He turned on his heel and began to march out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Elijah yelled.

"I have to go kill people. I call it, 'murder therapy.' You should try it sometime!" he screamed back. He slammed the door so hard that it shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

><p>Valentina sat on the couch with her head in her hands.<p>

"Wow." She said. It was all she could say.

"Yeah." Damon murmured. Elena didn't say anything.

"I need another drink." Valentina muttered. She stood up and helped herself to the bourbon that Damon brought out a while ago.

"You've already had six drinks!" Damon said. Valentina just looked at him sternly.

"So." She leaned against the banister behind her. "Any plans to get rid of this Klaus guy?"

"Mikael was our best hope, and that, as you know, went to hell in a handbasket." Damon said. "We have nothing left other than staying alive."

"The great Damon Salvatore is giving up?" Valentina said harshly. She put down her drink and stormed over to her cousin.

"You never quit anything. Why now?" she asked.

"I quit the Confederacy." He sniped, staring into his drink.

"That was completely different. Damn it, look at me Damon!" She snatched the drink out of his hand and forced him to make eye contact.

"You have never given up, and you never will. Am I perfectly clear?" she said, glaring at him.

"Crystal." He said sarcastically. He got up and shoved past her, making his way to his bedroom where he could sulk in peace. She sped in front of him and refused to budge.

"Get out of the way, Valentina." He moaned. She continued to defy him.

"Face it, Val. We're screwed." He said angrily.

She stared at him for a moment. A flicker of disappointment flashed across her face, and then she was gone. Damon and Elena heard a loud bang as she retreated to a room upstairs.

Damon turned around to see Elena giving him a look.

"Don't you start." He snarled.

"Well since you're not starting anything, that means I'm not interrupting." Klaus said. Elena and Damon jumped. They had not heard him come in.

"Oh, shit. What do you want?" Damon demanded.

"You un-daggered my brother. That was a very big mistake, Salvatore." Klaus said in a low voice. His eyes flashed, and his stance clearly indicated that he was not happy.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." Damon mocked. Klaus's eyes darkened, but he never had the chance to move before something hit him from behind. He whipped around to kill the attacker, but suddenly stopped. He stared open-mouthed at Valentina, and she stared right back.

"Nicholas?" she stuttered.

"You two know each other?" Damon snipped. He was very uncomfortable with Klaus standing so close to his cousin.

"Oh, bollocks." Klaus cursed.

"Valentina!" Damon yelled. "What the hell?"

"This is the guy who turned me."

There was a pause.

"What?" Elena whispered.

Valentina looked directly at her.

"This is the man who made me a vampire."

* * *

><p><em>Jesus. Can you spell "awkward"? Will Damon still love his cousin after this, knowing that his mortal enemy turned her? Stay tuned...<em>

_remember, REVIEW!_


	4. Not OK

_PREVIOUSLY IN MYSTIC FALLS_: Elijah and Klaus had a rather heated heart-to-heart talk. Valentina tried to bring a very stubborn Damon out of his funk with little success. Oh, and Klaus vamped Valentina. Yikes. These guys better hire a therapist or something. **I do not own Vampire Diaries.** If I did own VD, Aunt Jenna wouldn't be dead. Cause that was just cruel on the writers' part. As always, review! Enjoy, darlings.

* * *

><p>"This is the man who made me a vampire."<p>

It got very quiet very quickly.

"I thought you died." Klaus said quietly. He still could not believe what he was seeing, even though she was standing right in front of him.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as Damon plowed into Klaus, knocking into a table and breaking a vase. Klaus, stunned, did not move. Damon, on the other hand, was in full swing. Literally.

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH!" _he screamed, punching the hybrid in the face at vampire speeds. _"YOU… TURNED… MY… BABY…COUSIN!" _

"Damon!" Elena screamed in fright. He stopped, and stared at his handiwork. Elena had never seen him looking so dangerous before. He was breathing heavily, and looked like he was on the verge of tears and/or tearing the house apart. He stood up and sped over to Valentina.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he growled.

"I didn't know, Damon!" she yelled back.

"Oy, kind of broken here…" Klaus coughed. His face was a wreck. Blood was gushing out from every pore. The tip of his nose was pointed sideways, and his eyes had swollen up to the size of baseballs.

"Oh god." Elena breathed. She rushed to Klaus's side.

"Elena! Get away from him!" Damon ordered. He was torn between protecting his baby cousin and protecting his love. He chose love. He grabbed Elena roughly and hoisted her to her feet. He dragged her away to a safe distance.

"Ow, Damon! You're hurting me! Let go!" She cried.

Damon released her like he had just burned his hand. He could never stand hurting her. He looked at her, and she could see that he was crumbling on the inside. She broke the spell and rushed to get the first aid kit and a couple of blood bags. Damon sped upstairs to his room, and locked the door. He had hurt Elena, which he promised himself and her that he would never do. Between that and Valentina, it was too much for him to handle. He slid down the door and started to sob.

Meanwhile, Elena was patching Klaus up downstairs. While he was a huge you-know-what, Damon did go a bit crazy. It was understandable, but crazy nonetheless. The never-ending compassion that drove Damon crazy was the one thing that forced her to help her enemy.

Klaus screamed and swore as she reset his nose. The bleeding had stopped fairly quickly, and Elena worked to clean it up quickly. Klaus blindly groped for a blood bag. Elena shoved one into his hand. He ripped it open and downed it one gulp. He proceeded to repeat this process with two more blood bags. The swelling finally began to go down, but he knew he was going to be sore tomorrow. No hunting for him for a while. He gingerly sat up, and Elena backed away quickly as a precaution. He rolled his swelled eyes. Or tried to, anyways.

"I'm not going to attack you, love." He grunted. He tried to stand up, but decided that perhaps sitting on the floor was a better choice.

"Forgive me if I don't want to take that chance." She said coldly. Klaus could understand her apprehension. He did act a bit bipolar sometimes. He turned his attention to Valentina, who was hovering over Elena protectively.

"Now, as for you darling." he began. He paused to cough violently, the bloody mist staining his jacket sleeve.

"Don't call me darling. Not after what you've done." She snarled. Her fangs had reappeared. She looked just as dangerous as he could be when he was angry.

He put up his hands defensively. "Someone's touchy." He smirked.

Valentina fumed silently. One second, he was getting the pulp beaten out of him. The next, he was acting like he owned the frigging place.

_What a douchebag._

"I apologize-" he began, but she cut him off.

"You_ apologize_? Honey, apologies are not going to cut it." She said icily.

"Would you please let me finish?" he said calmly, infuriating the female Salvatore. "I apologize that you feel so strongly towards my presence."

"You ruined me, Klaus." She said angrily. "And not only that, you've ruined the only family I have left. You can do whatever the hell you like with me," she sped over so she was in his face, "but you _never_ go after my family."

_Why is everyone so cross with me today?_ He wondered.

Using supernatural speed, he stood up. His face was almost healed, except for the fact that the bruises still lingered. He took a step closer so that they were face to face. She resisted the urge to step back. Instead, she held her ground.

"I can do whatever the hell I feel like doing." He purred, sending a chill down her spine. "And I shall do it when I feel like doing it."

"Not anymore." She said, her voice full of venom.

He cocked his head to the side and studied her for a moment. She was breathing hard, and if looks could kill, he would be beyond decomposing.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I accept the challenge."

Her hands clenched into fists so tight that her nails broke her skin.

He drew back, his leering eyes taking in her every curve and feature. He smirked.

The tension was so thick that Elena thought she would suffocate.

"Well," Klaus said, never taking his eyes off Valentina. "I really must be going. Family matters."

Much to Valentina's annoyance, he quickly kissed her on the cheek, and then he was gone. Valentina let loose her full armada of curses and swear words, which escalated into a full rant. She didn't even notice when Elena slipped out of the room.

"Damon?" Elena said quietly, knocking on his door. She tried the knob and discovered that it was locked. Elena began to panic. He never locked his door ever. Various horrific scenarios went through her head.

"Damon!" she cried, pounding on the door. "Damon Salvatore! Open the damn door!" She was about to yell for Valentina when he opened the damned door.

"Geez, Elena, take a chill pill." He grinned.

Elena sighed and rubbed her temples. He could be so frustrating sometimes.

"Are you ok, Damon?" She asked finally.

"Yeah," he scoffed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Elena frowned. There was definitely something wrong, but all traces of troubled emotions were gone from his face. All that was there was his usual cocky smile. She shook her head and went back downstairs.

Valentina, having vented and screamed at nothing in particular, was sitting on the couch, angrily drinking a blood bag.

"No, I'm not fine." She said, sensing Elena's question. She stared at the opposite wall, her eyes boring metaphorical holes in the wall. Elena sat down carefully next to her.

"Can I do anything to help?" Elena asked quietly.

Valentina turned to stare at her. They have only known each other for a few hours, and already Elena was offering to help solve an impossible problem. The gesture was so touching, and she smiled.

"I don't think so. Thanks though." She said. She chuckled once.

"What?" Elena said, relieved that Valentina seemed to be feeling better.

"I see why Damon is so googly-eyes over you." Valentina said. "I mean, shoot, we were complete strangers, and it's pretty clear I have a temper, but you still want to make me feel better. That is just amazing, Elena."

Elena grinned. "I try."

The two girls laughed briefly.

"Is Damon ok?" Valentina asked.

"Yes…" Elena caught herself. "You know what? No. I don't think he is."

"He's blocking you out, isn't he?" Valentina said, looking at Elena knowingly.

Elena nodded.

Valentina sighed. "Yeah, he tends to do that. He'll get over it."

"I hope so." Elena mumbled.

There was a pause.

"You're probably wondering what the 411 is on me and Klaus." Valentina snorted.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Elena assured her. "I understand."

"Well since I'm here and he's here, you should probably know."

Elena didn't respond, just sat patiently and waited for Valentina to begin.

Valentina eyes glazed over as she dug through all the memories that had piled up over the decades.

"It all started back in 1864."

* * *

><p><em>Elena might want to get a drink. Stay tuned...<em>


	5. Flashback

_**PREVIOUSLY IN MYSTIC FALLS**_: Damon beat the daylights out of Klaus upon discovering that the bastard vamped his baby cousin. Then he had a little timeout/meltdown. Klaus really pissed Valentina off, and Elena continued to be the amazing and compassionate soul she is. Oh wait, hang on, I'm getting a phone call. "Yo... Yeah this is her… Vampire Diaries? Yeah I love that show. What about it… No. No freaking way. Serious? HOLY CRAP thank you thank you!" –_hangs up_– OMFG I was just informed that I own Vampire Diaries now! EEEE! _–dancing around room, then sees tiny camera in corner_– what the f… what's that? –_knocking, opening door_– who the hell are you people? You're from MTV? What the hell is MTV doing here? I'm being PUNK'D?

* * *

><p>Valentina continued to stare at the wall. Elena was beginning to think that her companion would never speak.<p>

"I guess I should start at the beginning." Valentina sighed. Elena started slightly, not expecting a conversation.

"Damon and Stefan's dad, Giuseppe, he had a brother named Leonardo. Leo married a lovely young lady from the next plantation, and they had a kid. A daughter."

"You." Elena ventured.

"Yep. My mom died shortly after I was born, due to complications." Valentina said listlessly.

"I'm sorry." Elena said sadly. "I lost my parents too."

"It's ok." Valentina answered. "I didn't know her. Anyway, my dad was a wreck. Giuseppe didn't think he would be ok on his own, so Pops and I moved in with Uncle G, his wife Lucia, and baby Damon."

Elena giggled at the thought of an infant Damon. He was probably giving them smoldering little looks since the day he was born. Valentina grinned.

"He was pretty damn cute. Where was I? Oh yeah. We lived there for a few years, and then my dad seemed to be doing ok. We got our own place just down the road from Giuseppe's house. Right after Stefan was born, actually."

She paused.

"When I was six, my dad died. He had been drinking, and he wasn't watching where he was going. Got himself run over by a freaking horse."

Elena didn't know what to say to that, but Valentina continued her story.

"Uncle Giuseppe took me in. Damon was thirteen and Stefan was five. We were really close, more like siblings than cousins. They were my best friends."

"What about the other girls in Mystic Falls?"

Valentina started laughing. Elena frowned, puzzled.

"I was deemed a 'rebel' among other things." Valentina explained, still laughing loudly. "I idolized Stefan and Damon. I wore old trousers and shirts that Damon outgrew, almost never wore a dress except for formal parties. When I turned sixteen, the whole town was all aflutter that I did not have a suitor. I preferred playing football with the guys than taking a carriage ride."

"How scandalous," Elena grinned.

"You have no idea." Valentina said, wiping her eyes. "Anyways, while people did like me and all, they wouldn't allow their daughters to hang out with me in fear that I may covert them."

Valentina continued to smile as she remembered one particular memory….

_**Mystic Falls, 1864**_

"So long, soldier!" Valentina laughed. She sprinted across the lawn, barreling full speed towards the safety of the house. Damon, however, was faster.

"Oh, no you don't!" he growled. He tackled her, and they both came crashing down.

Stefan came strolling out of the mansion and was greeted with a sight that was both embarrassing and really funny. Damon and Valentina were having one of their wrestling matches. Valentina actually seem to be winning. She wrenched Damon's arm behind his back, and then tripped him. He fell flat on his back with a grunt, and did not move. She triumphantly loomed over him.

"Ha! The great Damon Salvatore has been defeated!" she exclaimed. However, the great Damon Salvatore had some tricks up his sleeves. He pulled her down on top of him, and then pinned her to the grass.

"All right, all right, you win!" she yelled.

Stefan leaned against the pillar, smiling.

"You almost had him, Valentina." He called out.

Valentina sprung to her feet, glaring at him and then Damon.  
>"I will win one day. Mark my words." She muttered. She lightly brushed the grass of her trousers.<p>

"This does not help your reputation, darling." Damon snickered. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Not at all!" Stefan chimed in teasingly. "Wrestling like a schoolboy instead of courting a nice young man."

Valentina started making gagging noises, and her cousins burst out laughing. Their enjoyment was cut short by a loud yell from the house.

"Damon! Stefan! Valentina!"

"Oh, curses." Valentina moaned. "What now?" She turned her head towards the house where Giuseppe was waiting for them.

"He most likely wishes to discuss my birthday party." Stefan groaned.

"Go on ahead, Stefan. I want to give Valentina a few tips." Damon smiled. As soon as Stefan was out of earshot, Damon whipped around to face his cousin.

"Do you know what to give him yet?" he asked urgently.

"I have it all planned out." She smiled mischievously.

"Care to tell me?" he said, a hint of a desperate tone in his voice.

"All in good time, dear." She grinned. "Race you." She started running towards the house, and Damon followed her.

Giuseppe shook his head slightly at Valentina's attire. She just grinned at him innocently. He tried his hardest to look stern, but a smile escaped his façade.

"We have a guest coming today. Valentina, please, make yourself presentable." He instructed.

"Oh Lord, not another possible husband." She said, exasperated.

He chuckled. "No, dear, we know you are far too stubborn for that. No, we have a young lady coming to visit. She just lost her parents in Atlanta, and I offered her a place to stay while she finds a new home."

"A lady?" Stefan and Damon said simultaneously. Valentina rolled her eyes.

"Yes. A lady. Who shall be treated as such." Giuseppe said. This time, his sternness was sincere.

"Of course, Father." Stefan smiled. "What is her name?"

"I believe it was…" Giuseppe racked his brain. "Ah yes. Katherine. Katherine Pierce."

* * *

><p><em>We just can't get rid of that bitch! Yeesh. What chaos and anarchy will she start? Stay tuned...<em>


	6. Party Time

_**PREVIOUSLY IN MYSTIC FALLS:**_ Valentina started to tell Elena her life story. During a flashback to 1864, we got a glimpse of her close friendship with Damon and Stefan. _**I do not own Vampire Diaries**_**. **If I did own VD, Damon would never be wearing a shirt.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Val!"<p>

Valentina snapped out of her memories at the sound of Damon's voice.

"Valentina!" he called again. He seemed far away.

She and Elena stood up.

"What?" she yelled back irritably.

"Come here, I wanna show you something!"

"Where are you?"

"Down the hall!"

The girls trudged down the hallway towards the sound of clattering. They entered a dark, dusty room that reeked of mothballs. Valentina sped across the room and opened a window. She breathed in the fresh air.

"So what are you so eager to show me?" she asked, turning around to face Damon. He was standing in front of a large square object that was covered in a tarp, grinning. He reached behind him, and yanked the cloth off with a grand flourish to reveal a life-size painting. Elena and Valentina moved closer to examine. Valentina recognized it right away.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "How the hell did this get in here?" she gazed at the painting in awe.

"Stefan must've kept it." Damon said, still grinning.

Elena finally figured out the content of the painting.

"Oh my god! Is that…?"

"Yes it is." Damon chuckled. The painting was of Stefan, Damon and Valentina. They were all dressed in fancy pants and coats, holding up three swords. They were standing in front of a large oak tree, and the sun was peeking through the branches in all the right spots to make the sword tips glint brightly.

"Ok, what's the story behind this?" Elena asked. She was smiling too.

"Our favorite book was _The Three Musketeers. _Stefan was obsessed with it." Damon started.

"He read it cover to cover twice, in French _and_ English. We had this portrait done as a birthday gift." Valentina finished.

Valentina and Damon started laughing as they recalled that day.

_**Mystic Falls, 1864**_

"So what is the purpose of this, exactly?" Stefan asked. His shoulder was starting to ache from holding the heavy sword for so long.

**"**My friend needs a sample to show to the art school, and I volunteered us." Valentina answered. She winked at Damon. "How are you doing?" she asked the artist.

"Almost finished!" called out the person behind the giant canvas.

"I hope so." Damon muttered. His shoulder was also starting to become very uncomfortable.

"Why are you in such a rush, dear cousin?" Valentina smirked.

"No reason." He said, narrowing his eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Stefan blush.

"Is Miss Katherine really that entrancing in the bedroom?"

"Valentina Salvatore!" her cousins exclaimed, horrified.

"It's just a question!" she cackled.

"Aaaaand…. done!" exclaimed the artist. The three musketeers simultaneously dropped their swords.

"Thank god," Stefan breathed. "I thought I was going to lose my arm."

"Oh, man up." Valentina teased, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "So how does it look, Annabelle?"

A pretty Asian girl stuck her head out from behind the canvas, her perfectly white teeth glinting in the sun.

"Absolutely perfect."

Three days later, the whole Salvatore estate was running around like madmen trying to prepare the house for the party that evening. Valentina snuck out to speak with Annabelle.

"Is it finished?" she asked.

"Yes." Annabelle smiled. "I do believe that Stefan will like it."

"Thank you, Annabelle. I owe you one." Valentina briefly hugged her comrade, and then ran back inside the house.

That evening, the party was in full swing. Everybody was laughing and talking. The musicians played a jaunty tune in the corner. Suddenly, the guests heard a light tinkling noise, and turned around to see Valentina (wearing her very best dress: large skirt, deep red with black lace) tapping a glass with a knife.

"May I have your attention please, ladies and gentlemen?" she said. The musicians politely stopped playing to let the girl give her speech.

"First of all, I would like to wish Stefan a happy birthday. He is not only my cousin, but also my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend!" a buzzed Damon called. The room laughed, and then applauded Valentina's sentiment.

"To Stefan!" She said, lifting her glass.

"To Stefan!" the room echoed.

"Now, for the fun part. Stefan, dear, would you please come up here? You too, Damon." The brothers made their way to the front of the room, where a large tarp covered thing was waiting.

"From me and Damon." She grinned. Stefan grinned back, and gently pulled the tarp off. The guests burst into applause.

"I knew you were up to something!" he laughed, pulling her in for a hug. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, and then hugged Damon.

"Thank you. This means so much to me." he said. The crowd looked on adoringly at the love and friendship.

"Now, let us dance! Music please!" Valentina yelled out. The musicians smiled and started the tune again. She grabbed Stefan's hand and pulled him out to the dance floor. They began to dance the lively waltz. After a few minutes, Damon cut in, and spun her until she felt like she was going to faint. At the last crescendo, he dipped her, and the room applauded. She stood back up, laughing, and excused herself to find refreshments. As she was heading to the punch bowl, one of the servants, Sarah, came up to her.

"Milady…"

Valentina looked at her sternly.

"Valentina." Sarah smiled, and Valentina smiled back. "There is a gentleman at the door who says he has business with your uncle."

"I shall go introduce myself then. Would you please notify Giuseppe?" Valentina said. Sarah nodded, and melted through the crowd to the other side of the room.

Valentina checked her reflection in a dish, and proceeded to the front door. The door was open, and there was indeed a man there.

_She forgot to mention that he is very handsome!_ thought Valentina. He was, indeed, very attractive. He had lovely blue eyes and curly blonde hair.

"Hello, there." He said with an accent.

"Hello." Valentina said. She put her flirty face on. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Giuseppe."

"Please. Come in." She smiled. He obliged, and stepped over the threshold.

"How rude of me," he said. "Please let me introduce my self. My name is Nicholas."

"Valentina Salvatore." She curtsied. He took her hand and brought her back up, kissing her fingers.

"Absolute pleasure, miss." His eyes seem to catch fire.

_Oh lord. I think I am going to swoon. _she thought.

He seemed to know what she was thinking, because he chuckled.

"Please, follow me to his study." She said. He smiled again, and shut the door behind him. As they walked past the party room, he saw a beautiful brunette on the arm of a raven-haired man. His eyes narrowed.

_Found you._

* * *

><p><em>To be fair, I think i would have swooned too. Will Klaus aka Nicholas make a move? Stay tuned...<em>


	7. Business

_**PREVIOUSLY IN MYSTIC FALLS: **_While rummaging around in the storage, Damon and the girls discovered an old painting, featuring Stefan, Damon and Valentina. Insert another flashback, where we find out 1) Val was friends with Anna, and 2) Anna made the painting. During Stefan's birthday party, Valentina is called to the front door to greet a mysterious guest: tall, blonde and gorgeous. Sound familiar? In a parallel universe, I do own Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MYSTIC FALLS, 1864<strong>_

Klaus's eyes narrowed.

_Found you._

Valentina turned around to see that her guest had stopped walking, and was gazing at the party.

"Would you like to join?" she asked playfully. He turned to see that she was standing right next to him, smiling mischievously up at him.

"As much as I love parties," he said. "I need to remain focused on business." He smirked at her, and Valentina could see the inappropriate thoughts dancing in his eyes. "Perhaps, though, I could have the honor of escorting you to a future event."

She giggled, and he grinned. He offered her his arm, which she took. They proceeded down the hallway.

"Here we are," she said, pulling on his arm gently towards a room on the right. He followed her to see a beautifully furnished study, complete with the finest (and definitely expensive) furniture. She released his arm and made her way to a large cabinet on one side of the room. The wood was so finely polished that it sparkled. She opened both of the doors to reveal a rather large section of liquor. Really, _really_ good liquor.

She selected a large bottle of scotch and grabbed two glasses. She turned around to face Klaus.

"Would you like a drink?" she grinned.

"Please."

She poured the alcohol into the glasses, and handed one to her guest. He carefully sat down in one of the huge leather chairs. She, however, just leaned against antique desk and set the bottle on the desk next to her.

"What business do you have with my uncle, if you do not mind me asking?" Valentina queried.

"Why would such a lovely young woman like you want to know about such dreary things?" Klaus smiled.

"I am not like most young women." Valentina chuckled proudly.

"I sensed that the moment I saw you." Klaus said, still smiling. "I have never met a lady before who could stand such strong liquor."

"Please," Valentina scoffed. "I can drink any man under the table."

"And what does your family think of this… hobby?"

"Uncle Giuseppe does not approve. Stefan and Damon are usually challenging me to contests." Valentina laughed.

"Stefan and Damon are your… cousins, I presume?"

"Yes. It's Stefan's birthday today, actually."

"Well then, I think a toast is in order." Klaus said, raising his glass. Valentina mimicked him. After draining their glasses, Valentina re-filled them. She set her glass down to put the bottle back in the cabinet. Klaus watched her back, his eyes darkening with bloodlust. It had been a few days since he fed, and he was rather hungry. She looked rather tasty. His fangs began to extend, but immediately disappeared when he heard footsteps in the hallway.

Giuseppe appeared in the doorway.

"Valentina, love," he chuckled. "Have you robbed of me of my best bourbon again?"

"Scotch, actually," she admitted sheepishly. "Uncle, this is Nicholas. He says that he 'dreary things' to discuss with you." She winked at Klaus, and he laughed into his glass.

Giuseppe watched this exchange carefully.

"Well then, I think it would be best if you got back to the party, dear." He said, breaking the silence. "I believe that they are about to cut the cake."

"Of course." She set her glass down. She started towards the door. Klaus stood up respectfully.

"It was lovely to make your acquaintance, Nicholas." She said, her grin stretching from ear to ear.

He bowed slightly, and said "The pleasure, my dear, was all mine."

They exchanged one last set of flirtatious looks, and she departed the room, almost skipping.

Giuseppe closed the door after her.

"I have never seen her like that in the company of a man before. Did you put something in her drink?" he joked.

"I did not have to." Klaus laughed. "She is a beautiful girl."

"A fiery one, as well. She has… a reputation, per se." Giuseppe sighed fondly.

Klaus smiled. The fiery ones always were delicious.

"So what 'dreary things', as Valentina put it, would you like to discuss?" Giuseppe said, settling into his chair.

Klaus sat back down, and leaned forward slightly.

"Mr. Salvatore, I know this might sound a bit mad, but please hear me out."

Giuseppe waited patiently.

"Do you believe in the supernatural, sir?"

Giuseppe laughed, and then realized that Klaus was serious.

"Have you been talking to Jonathan Gilbert?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"No I have not. I am serious though. Do you?"

Giuseppe didn't answer for a moment.

"No." he said finally. "All those stories are just stories with no truth to them."

"Just think about it. Have you had any strange disappearances?" Klaus pressed.

"Well, we have the occasional animal attack, but it is normal." Giuseppe said. He was clearly not interested in this subject. Klaus could smell the vervain coming off his host in waves, and knew he could not compel him. He was going to have to really sell the Good Samaritan act.

"What if weren't animals?" he said quietly.

"What on earth are you talking about, son?" Giuseppe said. He was beginning to think that perhaps the liquor was going to this young man's head.

"Vampires, sir. They _are_ real. Gilbert is on to something."

"You're mad." Giuseppe said angrily, and stood up. Klaus flew to his feet.

"Think about it! There must be people in this community who you have never seen during the day. And the so-called 'animal attacks'? They only happen at night, yes?"

Giuseppe continued to look mad, but on the inside, Klaus was just confirming all of his suspicions. He always thought that Gilbert was slightly off his rocker, but some of the attacks did not make sense.

Klaus took a step closer.

"If you want to protect her, and your sons, I strongly believe that you should act." Klaus said in a low voice.

Giuseppe glared at him. "Why should I believe you? And why are you coming to me about this?"

"Because I witnessed an attack myself. I barely got away with my life. And I come to youbecause you seem like a sensible man who is also open-minded." Klaus said.

Giuseppe, despite his fear of the supernatural, was convinced. He sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead.

"What do you recommend?" he whispered.

"Talk to Gilbert. He is odd, but he is also right. When you know who the vampires are, lock them away. Let them rot for eternity." Klaus said urgently.

Giuseppe nodded solemnly.

Klaus turned to leave.

"Nicholas?"

"Yes, sir?" he said, turning to face Giuseppe.

"Thank you." Giuseppe said. "I am eternally grateful."

Klaus bowed his head, and left the study. He walked briskly to the door. He smiled to himself. That was far too easy. Katerina will be his soon enough.

As he passed the party room again, he saw Valentina dancing the Virginia reel. She was partnered with the raven-haired man he had seen earlier. Both were laughing as they ducked underneath the other couples' arms. Klaus searched the room from the darkness till he saw Katarina. She was now on the arm of another man. He was young, handsome, and surrounded by people. Klaus presumed that this was the birthday boy. He stared at Katarina, his eyes burning brightly with lust and rage.

Katarina suddenly got a feeling that she was being watched, but when she turned her head, there was no one there. She chastised herself. She really must stop being so paranoid.

Klaus peered around the corner to see that Katarina was distracted again. He sighed, and sped out the door. He had waited three hundred and seventy-two years. He could wait a few more weeks.

The most pressing matter now was satisfying the nagging thirst. As he was contemplating what he was hungry for, he heard another party not too far away. He could also smell the sweet smell of drunken women. His eyes turned red and his fangs extended. He licked his lips in anticipation.

_Valentina would make a lovely dessert._

* * *

><p><em>That devious little punk. Always having an ulterior motive! Will tonight be Valentina's last night as a human? Stay tuned...<em>


	8. Fraternization

_**PREVIOUSLY IN MYSTIC FALLS:**_ Back in 1864, Valentina and Klaus flirted. Klaus confirmed Giuseppe's fears and suspicions of a vampire epidemic, and "suggested" that Giuseppe start hunting down the vampires as part of his grand scheme to hunt down Katarina. The ownership rights for VD would be a great birthday present… (hint hint)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mystic Falls, 1864<strong>_

Klaus patted his mouth daintily with a pure white handkerchief, which was instantly stained crimson. He gazed down to where the drained bodies of his victims lay. It had been very easy. He just strolled into the tavern and these two women were falling all over him. He didn't even have to compel them to join him in the back room. He did, however, had to compel them not to scream. Wouldn't want anyone interrupting his dinner now, would we?

He kneeled down to study them. They were both attractive, with curly red hair and green eyes. He did have a thing for twins. He gently closed their eyes. Normally, he would have disposed of the bodies, but he needed to terrorize Giuseppe Salvatore into a vampire-hunt. He stood up slowly, and after one last fond look at the deceased, slipped out the door and into the night. The entrée was scrumptious, and he was looking forward to dessert. His eyes clouded over with a red fire as he pictured Valentina Salvatore. She did look lovely in that dress. The black lace had matched her hair exactly. The color of her attire would match her sweet blood perfectly.

Valentina was showing the last of the guests to the door. The party had been a hit, Stefan loved his gift, _and_ she had met a dashing gentleman. It had been a lovely night.

Finally, the last drunk yet happy partygoer stumbled out the door. She closed it, and let out a relieved sigh.

"Aw, is little Valentina fatigued from the celebrations?" Damon slurred. He had greatly enjoyed the punch, even more so after Valentina secretly spiked it.

She rolled her eyes. "I think it is time to get you to bed, Damon." She hoisted him to his feet, bracing herself to catch him. At first, it seemed like he could walk, but then Valentina noticed that he was tipping sideways.

"All right, come on then." She said. She wrapped his arm around her shoulders and put a strong arm around his waist.

"You know," Damon mumbled, trudging up the stairs. "We are so kind. I mean, Stefan _loved_ his gift."

Valentina chuckled. "Yes, we are quite generous. And we can discuss said generosity tomorrow after you are not so tipsy."

"I'm not tipsy!" Damon insisted lamely. They had finally reached his bedroom.

"Oh look." Damon quipped. "My bed."

"Yes, it's your bed. You should lay down on it." Valentina said, groaning slightly as Damon started to go slack. She ducked out from underneath his arm and aimed him towards the bed. He fell over sideways, and came crashing down on the wonderfully soft cushions. In a matter of seconds, he was snoring, making Valentina smile.

She leaned over and gently kissed him on the forehead. She tiptoed out of the room, closing the door silently behind her. She took a few steps down the hall and poked her head into Stefan's room. Stefan was carefully leaning the painting against the wall.

"Are you sure you can fit it in here?" Valentina whispered.

Stefan turned around. "I shall make it fit." He grinned. She grinned back.

"Good night, Stefan." She said.

"Good night, love." He hugged her once more. "Thank you again."

"Of course." She smiled.

When she got to her room, she mimicked Damon and collapsed on her bed. She was not quite exhausted, but she had done a lot of dancing.

Just as she was contemplating calling Sarah to help her out of her dress, she heard a light tapping on her window. She sat up, convinced that she had fallen asleep.

She was not dreaming, because she heard it again. Frowning, she made her way to the window, and opened it slightly. In the darkness, she saw a head of blonde hair standing not too far away.

"Hello Nicholas." She whispered.

"Lovely to see you again, Valentina." He said, smirking. Valentina leaned on the windowsill.

"You know that my uncle would not approve of this… fraternization." She said teasingly.

"He does not have to know." He pointed out.

Valentina grinned, and then said, "Meet me at the back door." He nodded, and she closed her window. She changed into shoes that would not give her away, and began to go down the stairs. As she rounded the corner, she almost ran headfirst into Katherine.

"Miss Katherine!" she gasped.

"My apologies, Valentina." Katherine purred, "Are you… going somewhere?" She gave the female Salvatore the innocent look that annoyed Valentina so very much.

"No. And if I was, I do not see how you would be interested." Valentina said coldly. She really did not like Katherine. She was furious that some tramp had just sighed and cried her way into the Salvatore home, and then proceeded to toy with both of the boys' hearts. Katherine knew this quite well from the many encounters with Valentina.

Katherine bit her lip and sighed. "Well then, I think I shall retire for the night." She started up the staircase.

"Damon and Stefan are both asleep. You may want to consider leaving them be tonight." Valentina sniped. Katherine turned around to be met with a harsh look.

"I shall take your opinion under consideration." She smiled. She continued up the stairs.

"No you won't." Valentina said darkly under her breath. She hurried to the back door, cursing Katherine silently.

Klaus was waiting for her. "Did you get lost?" he laughed.

Valentina sighed, releasing the post-Katherine tension. "No, I was struggling not to strangle my cousins' lover."

"Oh." Klaus said. He saw the disgruntled look on her pretty face. "I take it that you are not too fond of her."

"Indeed not." She confirmed. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"Well, perhaps I can distract you from your… unhappiness." Klaus offered.

"What do you have mind?" she said.

"Do you like horses, Valentina?"

"I do. And, we happen to have some of the best horses in the state." Valentina smiled. "Follow me." She took his hand, and led him to the barn.

Most of the horses were asleep, save for two handsome stallions, one black and one a rich chocolate brown. Valentina reached for the latter horse.

"This is my horse, Michelangelo." She said fondly, patting him on the nose. He neighed quietly, overjoyed to have a late-night visit. "And that is Raphael." She nodded towards the ebony horse. Raphael pawed the ground and snorted proudly. Klaus rubbed his head.

Valentina guided Michelangelo to the side of the pen. He stood still obediently, already knowing what she was about to do. Valentina climbed up on one of the rungs of the side, and swung one of her legs over the animal's back so she was sitting astride.

Klaus actually blushed, which he did not understand. He had seen and done much worse things, but for some reason, he was slightly embarrassed about seeing this young lady sitting on the horse like that.

_What the bloody hell is going on with you, mate? _he thought.

Valentina giggled at his reaction.

"Well? Are you coming or what?" she grinned. Klaus snapped out of it, and mounted Raphael. Valentina and Klaus nudged their horses, and went flying out of the barn.

They rode for a while, until they were out of the town. They slowed down to a slow walk. The moon was bright overhead. Valentina, who usually felt nauseous about this sort of thing, had to admit that this was very romantic.

Klaus turned his head to see the smile on his companion's face. He could not help but smile as well. He shook his head suddenly.

_What is wrong with you? Just bloody eat her already!_

After a brief clash between his devil and slightly less evil angel, he decided that perhaps he would let her have one more night.

They rode around all night, laughing and talking, and occasionally racing. They made it back to the barn just as dawn broke. Klaus helped Valentina tie up and tend to the horses. Afterwards, he walked her to the back door. She opened it slowly, checking for any staff that might be awake.

"All right." She said, turning around. "I must get back up to my room before I get caught." She grinned.

"We would not want at all." Klaus said.

Much to both of their surprise, he kissed her on the cheek. Valentina turned bright red.

"Good day, Nicholas." She stammered.

"Good day, Valentina." He smirked. It was always amusing to watch the effect he had on the ladies. He turned, and disappeared around the corner.

Valentina watched him go, and then snuck back into the house. She made it up the stairs without being seen. She thought she was going to make it as she started to close her door when she heard Damon's voice. He was leaning against his door, smiling broadly at having caught her in the act. She winced, knowing that he was going to pester her.

"Someone had a good time last night."

"Perhaps."

"So? Who were you with?" Damon asked, walking towards her.  
>"None of your business, Damon Salvatore!" she said firmly. She started to close her door, but Damon blocked it.<p>

"Come now, Valentina. As your best friend, you have to tell me." He was still grinning.

"Tell him what?" Stefan asked. He had just appeared from his bedroom.

"Valentina was with someone last night." Damon snickered. Valentina looked at him desperately. Stefan's eyes widened in delight.

"Who?"

* * *

><p><em>Uh oh. She's is <em>so _screwed. Will she tell them who she was with? Stay tuned!_


	9. Death, Then Dying

_**PREVIOUSLY IN MYSTIC FALLS:**_ Back in 1864, Klaus went back to the Salvatore house intending to eat Valentina, but could not bring himself to do it. What gives? Valentina gets caught by Damon and Stefan trying to sneak back in after a night with Klaus. _**I do not own Vampire Diaries**_. If I did own VD, I would be BFFs with Nina Dobrev and Kat Graham.

* * *

><p>"Klaus was your mystery man?" Damon gaped.<p>

He and the girls were still in the storage room. Valentina had been recounting her history with the evil S.O.B.. Damon had not taken it well.

"What the hell, Valentina? I thought you were smarter than that!" He raged. Elena retreated from the room. She did not want to be in the middle of a yelling match between two pissed off vampires.

"Well gee, I apologize Damon. I had no idea that he was a complete psychopath who would eventually ruin our lives!" she snapped. "Besides, you can't exactly act all saint-like! You had sex with the same woman as your brother! And from what I hear, she caused a bit of trouble too!"

Damon flinched as though she had slapped him.

"That was different." He choked out.

"How?" she demanded.

He opened his mouth, but nothing would come out. For a while, they just glared at each other.

Suddenly, he shoved past her roughly and stalked out of the room. She followed him.

"Don't you DARE walk out on me!" she screamed.

"Why not? I'm not getting anywhere!" he yelled back.

"Damon Romeo Salvatore!" she cried. He stopped dead in his tracks. She never, _ever_ called him by his full name.

She stormed over to him.

"Why are you being such an asshole?" she fumed. "If I had known what he was, I would have cut off his head right then and there." Tears started to form in her eyes. It shattered Damon's heart.

"I know." He said numbly, unable to look away.

"Damon," she sobbed. The waterworks were on full blast at this point. "When you died, I died too. When I saw you at the Grill, I felt alive for the first time in 150 years. You were and are my best friend in the whole world and you condemn me to hell for one mistake. How do I deserve that? _HOW DO I DESERVE THAT, DAMON!_"

Damon was completely taken aback.

"I…" he stammered lamely.

Valentina just looked at him with red eyes, chest heaving. The emotion was too much. Her knees gave out, and she started to collapse. Damon flashed forward and caught her. They sat there on the floor, Damon cradling Valentina in his arms. She bawled into his shoulder while he cried silently into her hair. Everything that she said had resonated deeply with him. He had felt the same way earlier that day, and he was trying to tear her apart for something she could have never known. He really was a heartless monster.

They sat there for what felt like hours. Eventually, the tears dried on their faces, and it was quiet.

Elena, however, was still crying. She had heard the whole conversation, and at one point she went in to intervene before one of them got hurt. She had walked around the corner to see the two of them sitting on the floor. It simultaneously touched her and broke her heart at seeing the closeness of Valentina and Damon's relationship. They really were like siblings. She quickly wiped the stains on her cheeks with her hand.

Valentina was too exhausted to move. She made a mental note to not hold in her feelings for over a century again. She felt empty, but at the same time, warm. Damon was holding her tightly, a little too tight, perhaps. But she did not dare to tell him so. She had just gotten him back.

_**Mystic Falls, 1864**_

Damon was pacing his bedroom floor. A vampire hunt. Katherine was in a great amount of danger. Stefan had better not say anything, he thought madly.

Stefan left his father's study, praying that perhaps his words would convince Giuseppe to show the vampires mercy. Katherine was not evil. A vixen, yes, but she was not evil.

Valentina was down at the river with her secret suitor.

"Nicholas!" she giggled. "Stop!" she squirmed to escape his reaching arms.

"Make me." He growled in her ear, leaving her breathless. He wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her in circles. They both came crashing down laughing. Somehow, Klaus had ended up on top of her.

She gazed up at him, her eyes content and joyous. She had never felt this way about a man before. Stefan and Damon would tease her endlessly if she admitted it. But on the inside, she was certain that she was in love with him.

His eyes burned with desire as he brushed a lock of ebony hair behind her ear. He had promised himself never to fall for a mortal again, not after Tatia. But there was something about this one that was different. He had never felt the need to compel her, nor had she had any of his blood. She was a very beautiful person, and the only thing Klaus wanted was to learn everything about her. That, and killing Katherine.

They did not say anything for a moment, but their lips got closer and closer until they were eventually kissing. Klaus ran his hand slowly up the side of her ribcage. As if she wasn't feeling dizzy enough.

Night fell. They were walking hand and hand. It was perfect until they reached the Salvatore house and had to bid good night.

Valentina kissed Klaus quickly. "Go," she whispered, "before someone sees you."

He brushed his hand against her cheek once, making her heart flutter madly. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, he had slinked into the shadows. She tiptoed into the house.

"NOOO!" she heard Stefan's roar. "Father, please!"

"You're under her spell, son!" Giuseppe said. Valentina frowned. It was clearly about Katherine.

Suddenly, she heard thumping, and hid behind a large wooden cabinet in the hallway. She peered over the edge, and was shocked by what she saw. She covered her mouth to stifle her scream.

Katherine was being dragged down the stairs like a pillow, her small body making hollow noises against the stairs with every step. She was wearing something over her face. It looked like a muzzle. The men dragged her out the door, and Giuseppe was close behind them. When she thought they were gone, she tried to stand up, using the cabinet as support.

So it was true. She had heard whispers of vampire stories, but thought everyone had just gone mad from the war. She knew Katherine was different, but she would never have guessed that her nemesis was undead.

Stefan came stumbling down the stairs. He had two small wounds on his neck.

"Stefan!" she said, emerging from her hiding spot. "Stefan, what's happening?"

He grabbed her shoulders firmly. "Valentina, stay here."

"But Stefan…"

"Stay!" he ordered. He ran out the door. She ignored his warning and chased him, making sure that he did not see her.

She dove behind a bush as Stefan and Damon watched Katherine being hauled away in a locked cart. She could not hear what they were saying, but Stefan looked distraught and Damon was furious. The older boy turned to storm away, but did not make it very far at all. A gunshot rang out, and Damon plummeted to the ground. Stefan followed him in a matter of seconds.

Valentina could not scream. She tried, but nothing would come out. She sprinted across the meadow, ignoring the fact that she was completely visible. She fell to her knees besides Damon. His chest had been blown wide open. Blood was pouring out onto her small, pale hands. She could see the muscle and part of his lung peeking out. She gagged, but did not look away.

"Damon!" she wailed, shaking him roughly. He did not move. She turned to Stefan and tried it again, but he did not move either. She lay down on the ground. They were dead. Her cousins, her best friends, were gone. She felt like she was just a shell on the brink of shattering.

She flew up into a sitting position. _Giuseppe._ _He does not know_. She staggered to her feet, and ran blindly towards the house. He would be back by now.

"Uncle!" she choked. No answer.

"_Giuseppe!" _she screamed. He came flying from around the corner.

"Valentina!" he cried. "What's wrong?"

"Stefan and Damon…" she was beginning to hyperventilate. "They're… they're… dead."

Valentina was startled to see that there was no reaction in his face.

"You know…" she said hoarsely. He nodded. He led her to the parlor and plopped her down into a chair. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a grey thing glinting in the moonlight. She turned her head to see a musket. Everything fell into place.

"Oh my god." She breathed. She stood up, backing away. He put his hands up cautiously.

"Valentina, love…"

"_YOU KILLED THEM!" _she screamed. "Your own sons! How could you?"

"They were under her spell! They might have been turned had we not acted!"

Valentina was speechless. She kept backing away towards the door.

"I'll tell." She whispered. "I'll tell everyone." She turned to run when she heard a click. She whipped around to see her uncle, her only remaining family, holding the gun and pointing it right at her. There was no guilt on his face.

"I'm sorry, Valentina."

Before she could say anything, he pulled the trigger. It felt like a weight had collided into her chest. She fell backwards, hitting her head on the wood floor. She lay there, gasping for air. Giuseppe dropped the gun on the couch.

Valentina could not breathe. She was growing weaker by the second. She knew she was gone the second she heard the gun.

Giuseppe knelt down besides her.

"I am so sorry, love." He kissed her bloody fingers gently, then stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Valentina to die alone. She only had the energy to breathe one last word.

"Nicholas."

* * *

><p><em>Jesus F Christ, Giuseppe is a friggin psycho! Well, looks like that's end of Valentina's human life. BUT WAIT! She never had Klaus's blood! OH NO! How does she become a vampire then? Stay tuned! REVIEW!<em>


	10. Turning Point

_**PREVIOUSLY IN MYSTIC FALLS:**_ Damon and Valentina had a HUGE fight that left everyone in tears. During a flashback to 1864, we discover that Valentina witnessed the boys' death. She runs to tell Giuseppe, but he already knows because he is the one who shot them. When she threatens to spill the beans, he shoots her and leaves her to bleed to death on the floor. Bastard! _**I do not own Vampire Diaries. **_If I did own VD, I would have been the entrée during the dinner scene in "Bringing Out The Dead". Wasn't that episode EPIC? Dudes, I was literally jumping up and down. I shall not spoil for people who haven't had a chance to watch it yet, but WATCH IT! As always, review! Love you guys, and have an amazing fang-filled weekend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mystic Falls, 1864<strong>_

She felt cold. She felt life slowly vaporizing from her mutilated body. She breathed one last word.

"Nicholas."

* * *

><p>Klaus was watching the roundup with glee. Everything was falling into place perfectly. Katarina would soon be in his hands. He could not wait to tear her head off.<p>

Suddenly, he heard two gunshots. He whipped around, thinking that perhaps someone was shooting at him. It was unlikely, but one could not be too careful. His nose picked up a familiar scent. He instantly zeroed in on Valentina rushing across the meadow. He started to panic. She could be accidentally shot or trampled out there. He watched her fall to her knees. He realized that she was crying, and his heart ached. He saw the lifeless bodies of Stefan and Damon. He was not grieved by their demise, but he was saddened that his love was hurting. He was torn between rushing to her side and risk being seen, or staying put. Valentina collapsed onto the ground as though she had completely given up on life. That did it. He took a few steps forward. She suddenly sat up, and he ducked behind a tree. She stood up and began to run towards her house. Klaus followed her.

He stayed outside, listening to the conversation.

"_YOU KILLED THEM!" _he heard her screech. Klaus's eyes widened. He had underestimated Giuseppe. He was slightly impressed.

He heard Giuseppe try to reason with his niece, but she would not hear of it.

"I'll tell." She whispered. Moments later, he heard another gunshot and her gasp, and then the sound of a body crashing to the floor.

_She shot him?_ _My, I underestimated her as well!_

"I am so sorry, love." Giuseppe whispered. Klaus heard footsteps walk away. He turned to leave when he heard a small noise.

"Nicholas."

He froze. That was her.

_She did not shoot him._

He ran into the house. She was lying on the floor, soaked in blood. Her hands were covered in her cousins' blood, but the stain on her torso was her own. Her chest had been blown to bits, and Klaus knew the situation was dire. He collapsed next to her and scooped her up in his arms. Her eyes were closed, and she looked rather dead. He strained to hear any signs of life. To his great joy, he heard her very weak heart.

"Valentina! _Valentina!_" he cried. He stroked her face desperately.

She did not stir.

"Wake up!" he begged. "Please wake up."

"Nicholas."

Klaus sighed in relief.

"I'm here, love."

She looked up at him. Her light in her eyes that he adored so much had been extinguished.

"Nicholas." She said again. "You're here."

"Yes," he choked. "I'm here, sweetheart."

"I'm dying." She breathed. Her eyes fluttered weakly.

"I won't let you die." he growled.

She forced herself to open her eyes again. She would have screamed if she had the energy. His blue eyes had gone gold, and he suddenly had fangs.

"You're…"

"A vampire, yes." He ripped into his wrist with his teeth, and pressed his arm against her mouth.

"You need to drink, love," he said pleadingly. "It will heal you, I promise."

Valentina did not really have a choice. She weakly licked at his wrist.

"That's it," he whispered.

Valentina would have gagged from the taste. It was metallic, but at the same time, it tasted sweet. She managed to drink a few drops, but she was too weak to continue.

"No, no!" he said when she stopped. "You need to drink!"

"I can't." she whispered. "It's too late."

Klaus tried again, shoving his arm against her lips, but she was too far gone.

He clutched her to his chest, rocking back and forth. Tears streamed down his face. He had not hurt this deeply in centuries.

"Nicholas?" she said, almost too quietly for him to hear.

"Yes, love?" he sniffled. He gazed into her eyes.

Valentina could feel it. She was going to go any second. But she would be damned if she did not tell him first. She summoned up the last of her flickering energy.

"I love you. I love you with all my heart. I always will."

Klaus was on the verge of full out bawling.

"I love you, Valentina Salvatore. Until the end of eternity." he said thickly. He kissed her on the lips, his tears falling onto her face.

She smiled softly, and then she was gone.

Klaus could not breathe. He sat there, rocking back and forth slowly, never letting go of her corpse.

Eventually, he ran out of tears. It felt like hours had gone by. He felt drained. He slowly walked out the door, carefully carrying her in his strong arms. His dead eyes flickered to her face. She looked peaceful. He clenched his jaw, struggling not to disintegrate again. In a flash, he was in the woods. He saw an isolated little hole formed by fallen branches and boulders. He slipped her inside, laying her down on a patch of flowers and kissed her forehead one last time. He stood back up ad crawled out of the tomb. He roughly rolled a large boulder to close the hole. He prayed that she would lay there undisturbed until he could come back and give her a proper burial. Right now, he needed to go rip out Giuseppe's heart.

He stood in front of the Salvatore house. His eyes burned with rage as he ghosted into the house. He slinked down the hallway. He truly looked like the vicious predator he was. He kicked down the door to Giuseppe's study, only to find that Giuseppe was already dead.

Klaus screamed out vulgar curses. Someone had beat him to it! He comforted himself by completely trashing the priceless room. When his tantrum was finished, he sped out of the house and did not stop until he got to the church. After threatening the compelled guard, he discovered that Katarina had escaped.

It was one of the worst nights of his unlife.

Valentina sat up, gasping. Her hands flew up her chest. She felt the dried blood on her clothes. She ripped open her shirt to discover that her skin was perfectly smooth. Her mind was racing. She remembered being shot… and Nicholas. Nicholas had been there. He was a vampire. He tried to give her his blood.

She was having a difficult time wrapping her head around that.

She crashed through the boulder in front of her into the bright sunlight. She instantly felt like she had caught fire. She dove back into the darkness.

_What?_

She crawled to the edge of the gloom, and stuck her hand out in the light. It started to sizzle, and she yanked it back.

"Oh lord." She breathed.

She was a damn vampire.

* * *

><p><em>Holy crap. How will Valentina adjust the undead life? Stay tuned!<em>


	11. Blame It On The Alcohol

_**PREVIOUSLY ON MYSTIC FALLS: **_Back in 1864, Valentina was on the brink of death when Klaus found her. He tried desperately to feed her his blood to heal her, but his efforts were for naught, and she kicked the bucket. BUT they did have enough time to say those magic three words :) Klaus went to go to kill Giuseppe for revenge, but somebody beat him to it. To top it off, Katarina escaped. Again. Meanwhile, Valentina wakes up as a vampire. Ruh Roh, Raggy! My psychiatrist keeps telling me that I do _**not**_own Vampire Diaries, and that it is all fiction and Klaus isn't real, but I think she's totally full of it. She's just jealous! ;-) As always, please review!

* * *

><p>Valentina took a seat at the Mystic Grill bar. She rubbed her temples slowly to try to soothe the massive headache that was forming. It had been an extremely rough couple hours.<p>

"Excuse me miss?" the bartender asked. She looked up slowly. He was about twenty-five, and had a kind smile.

"I'm going to need to see some ID before you get hammered. You look rather young." He grinned.

Valentina reached into her wallet and brought out a New York driver's license. It said that she was legal.

"Okay then." He said, satisfied. "What can I get you?"

"Jack on the rocks, please." She said, and he nodded in response. He reached under the bar to fetch a glass, and then behind him to retrieve the whiskey.

"You can leave the bottle there." Valentina said. The bartender chuckled once and obliged.

"Ex-boyfriend?" he asked.

"How did you guess?" she muttered.

He smiled again. "That's the only reason one would want an entire bottle of whiskey."

Valentina could not help but smile back. "You have a point." She reached for some cashews.

The bartender watched her carefully, and Valentina saw that he seemed slightly relieved when she ate the nut without choking. She frowned down at the bowl. She leaned in, and saw tiny white flecks on the nuts.

Valentina sighed. "Vervain, yeah?"

The bartender looked at her, wiping a glass.

"Can't be too careful. Damn vampires treat this place like a all-you-can-eat buffet." He said sheepishly.

Valentina snorted. "Well, you better figure out something else, honey."

The bartender looked puzzled for a moment.

"I'm a vampire." She said, leaning in to whisper. "I just have a very strong tolerance for vervain."

The bartender looked at her suspiciously, clearly thinking that she was pulling his leg. She checked over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching, and then turned back to the bartender. He groaned when he saw her fangs.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to eat anybody. I haven't eaten anyone in 140 years." She assured him, retracting her fangs. He raised an eyebrow.

"That's what they all say, I assume?" she guessed accurately.

The bartender nodded.

"Well, I actually mean it. Promise." She said. His eyes narrowed. He decided that she seemed sincere. Valentina sighed internally with relief.

"Got a name, or shall I just call you 'barkeep'?" she grinned.

"Michael," he said. She stuck out her hand, and after a moment of consideration, he shook it.

"Nice to you meet you, Mikey. I'm Valentina." She smiled. He smiled politely, and went back to re-stacking the glasses.

"You're different from the other vamps," he said. "Usually they just look at me like I'm dinner."

Valentina rolled her eyes. "Haven't you seen any movies? You're walking Happy Meals." Michael laughed. Valentina smirked as she knocked back her drink.

"Yo," she said, nodding towards the music system that was playing some depressing country song. "Can I play DJ?"

Michael pretended to ponder the request.

"Oh come on, man." She pouted. "Don't make me bite you."

Michael snickered. "All right, fine."

"Cool." Valentina grinned. A mp3 player seemed to appear out of thin air. She walked behind the bar and plugged her device into the jack. After searching through her library, she started to play a Pitbull song. One of the teens who were hanging out by the pool tables cheered. A few began to drag their friends into the open space and began to dance.

Valentina chuckled into her whiskey as a man sat down next to her. He had light brown hair and blue eyes and looked exhausted.

Valentina silently offered the bottle to the newcomer. He snorted once and accepted it. Michael gave him a glass.

Valentina studied him for a moment.

"Relationship or work?" she asked him, half-smiling.

"Relationship." He sighed. "You?"

"Relationship." She echoed.

The man rubbed his forehead. "Thank god for booze." He took a large swig of said booze.

"Wow, I'm being incredibly rude right now." He said, straightening up. "Alaric." He said, sticking out his hand.

Valentina shook it. "Alaric Saltzman?"

"Yeah." He looked at her, puzzled.

"Valentina Salvatore. Damon and Elena told me about you."

"Wait… Salvatore?" Alaric's eyes grew wide, like he could not believe what he was hearing.

"Damon's my cousin." She said, laughing at his reaction.

"Holy shit." He said, still staring at her. "And they didn't call me… why?"

Valentina cast her eyes down to her glass.

"It's been a long day." She said quietly. Alaric didn't push it.

"So what's your relationship drama?" she said, trying to change the subject.

"Trying to move on from my dead girlfriend to the chick that may be crazy."

"Ouch. Sorry, dude."

"Yep. Your turn."

Valentina groaned. "Ex-boyfriend is screwing my whole unlife up."

"Damn." He said, shaking his head.

She lifted her glass. "Here's to relationship drama, crazy and eternal."

He chuckled, and tapped her glass with his lightly.

* * *

><p>Two bottles of whiskey and many shots of tequila later, Alaric and Valentina were freaking wasted. They were so intoxicated that they were standing on the bar and belting out P!nk's "Raise Your Glass" with the rest of the restaurant at the top of their lungs.<p>

"Slam, slam, oh hot damn, what part of a party don't you understand? Wish you'd just freak out," they sang. "Can't stop, coming in hot, I should be locked up right on the spot, it's so on right now!" They paused to take another shot, then proceeded to the chorus.

"So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways, all my underdogs! We will never be, never be anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks! Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass!"

"Raise! Your! Glass!" the crowd chanted.

"Oh shit, my glass is empty." Valentina yelled.

"That sucks!" the audience screamed back.

The group shouted through the chorus, and ended it with a loud cheer. Valentina and Alaric hopped off the bar and collapsed onto their stools, giggling like morons. Michael could not help but laugh at them. He gently pulled the bottle out of Alaric's hand, stating that he was cutting him off.

"I haven't had this much fun in years," Alaric slurred. He was barely managing not to fall off his stool. "God, you have such rocking tunes!" he exclaimed as "You Give Love A Bad Name" by Bon Jovi began to play.

"_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame! Darling, you give love a bad name!" _

"I saw them live," Valentina mumbled proudly.

"No way," Alaric said.

"Yes way." Valentina yelled. They dissolved into laughter again. Valentina swung around on her stool to stare at the crowd. Her eyes flickered to the door, and she began to choke on her drink.

Klaus had just entered the bar.

_He looks so freaking hot. _She thought madly. He did indeed. He was wearing dark wash jeans, combat boots, and a tight black tshirt that showed off his godly physique. His blue eyes were burning brightly. Between his look and the song screaming out "an angel's smile is what you sell", she was a very hard time breathing properly. He saw her, and walked slowly towards her, grinning broadly.

Alaric started when he heard Valentina dropped the f-bomb several times.

"Sup?" he asked drunkenly.

"Jesus, mate," Klaus snorted, taking in Alaric's ruffled appearance. "You are _hammered._" He leered at Valentina. "You too, love."

"Oh shit." Alaric swore.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Relax. I'm not going to eat you." He grabbed Alaric's hand shoved a twenty-dollar bill in it.

"Cab's on me." He said.

Alaric glared at him, then glanced at Valentina. She nodded. He shoved past the hybrid and staggered out the door.

Valentina turned her back to Klaus. He leaned on the bar next to her, his eyes wandering shamelessly up and down her body.

"Piss off," she spat.

He put a hand over his heart mockingly.

"That hurts, love." He pouted. "After all we've been together?"

Her eyes were shooting daggers.

He moved in closer. Valentina gulped.

"Would you honor me with a dance?" he grinned. Valentina frowned. That was not what she was expecting. He held out his hand out expectantly.

"Screw it," she muttered. She took his hand, and he led her out to the dance floor. He wrapped his hands around her waist. Valentina continued to glare at him.

"_You're… so… hypnotizing… could you be the devil, could you be an angel? Your… touch… magnetizing." _Katy Perry sang.

Valentina glared at Michael, suspecting him of messing with her player. He put his hands up and shook his head. She rolled her eyes. She tried her darndest to not look at Klaus, but he foiled all of her efforts by gently turning her head towards him. She was completely captivated by his eyes. They were raging fire fueled by primal lust. Valentina stopped breathing.

They swayed slowly to the beat of the song. Somehow, they ended up pressed up against one another. She could feel his chest rising and falling.

_God, he is so frigging sexy! _She thought furiously.

Klaus was having a great time. He bit back the laughter that was forming in his throat. He could see the conflict on her face.

_You still got it, my friend._ He praised himself.

They danced for what seemed like forever.

"Let's get some air." He whispered in her ear. She did not resist as he guided her to the door. She had difficulty with the step in front of the door.

"Whoa there," he said, catching her as she began to trip. He set her on her feet.

_He literally swept me off my feet. _She thought randomly.

They just stood there, neither of them wanting to say anything. He gently brushed her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek softly. He leaned in, and she copied him. Her heart exploded as their lips met. If Klaus hadn't been holding her up, her knees would have buckled.

He gripped her waist a little tighter. He felt old feelings clawing their way to the surface. It was both excruciatingly painful and exhilarating.

Eventually, he broke the kiss, much to Valentina's frustration and relief.

"I gotta go." She stammered. She finally noticed that he was still holding her waist.

"Let me walk you home," he murmured.

"I…" she muttered. She pushed away from him.

"I can't do this again." She said softly. She sped away into the fading night, and in a flash she was gone.

Klaus groaned angrily. He had been _so_ close. He gazed grumpily at the spot where she vanished for a long time.

He finally turned around, and nearly bonked heads with Elijah.

"Hello, brother." Elijah said coldly. "You seem preoccupied."

* * *

><p><em>uh oh! Did Elijah see Valentina? And will these "old feelings" cause some good old-fashioned havoc and chaos? Stay tuned!<em>


	12. Hangover and Hallucinations

_**PREVIOUSLY IN MYSTIC FALLS:**_ Valentina broods at the Mystic Falls Grill. She meets Alaric, and they get wasted. It's all fun and games until Klaus shows up. Since her judgment has a ginormous alcohol-induced dent in it, she dances with him. They kiss, she freaks out, and zooms away, leaving him frustrated in more ways than one. He turns around to see Elijah standing right behind him. That dude is a freaking ninja. _**I do not own Vampire Diaries.**_ If I did own Vampire Diaries, I would have been the one dancing with Klaus in this week's episode. As always, review! :D Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Jesus, Elijah." Klaus snapped. "Are you deliberately trying to give me heart attack?"<p>

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "That would be difficult considering that your heart has not beaten in over a thousand years."

"No one likes a wiseass." Klaus muttered. He did not add that his heart felt like it was beating when he was kissing Valentina. "What do you want anyway?"

"Can't a man just take a stroll?" Elijah said harshly. He was still pissed with his brother.

Klaus rolled his eyes and began to walk away. He found his path blocked by Elijah.

Klaus fought to keep his cool. "Elijah." He said softly. He put his hands on his brother's shoulders. "You have every right to be angry with me. But you do know why I did what I did, don't you?"

"Because you are a backstabbing liar?" Elijah scoffed.

Klaus looked genuinely hurt. "I did it because I love you, and I cannot lose you too. I want our family to be together again."

Elijah scrutinized Klaus's face for any signs of deception, but could find none.

"Fine. I believe you." He said, clenching his jaw, resisting the urge to use the lamppost to make hybrid shish-kabob. Klaus sighed in relief.

"Come now. Let's go get some breakfast." Klaus said soothingly. He began to lead his brother in the opposite direction that Valentina had taken off in. They walked in silence for a while.

"So, Nikklaus," Elijah said. "What were you doing on this side of town anyway?"

Klaus looked at him. Elijah looked sincerely clueless.

_He didn't see Valentina! _Klaus thought, nearly jumping for joy. He somehow managed to keep his face from betraying him.

"Oh, you know," he smirked. "Checking out the local cuisine."

* * *

><p>"Valentina!"<p>

Valentina flew up into a sitting position. She was in her bed, and Damon was gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his blue eyes panicked. "You were screaming like a banshee."

Valentina let out a shuddering breath. "Yeah," she said, rubbing at her eyes. "Nightmare."

"I'm not that scary," Damon said half-heartedly, trying to comfort her. It didn't work. Valentina had, in fact, a nightmare about Damon and Stefan.

She had been hiding behind a bush, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw Giuseppe aiming his rifle. She tried to run to warn the boys, but no matter how fast she was going, she couldn't reach them in time. They fell to the ground in slow-motion, and Valentina couldn't do anything about it. She began to scream, never running out of air.

She put her head in her hands. Damon pulled her to him, rubbing her back gently. He used to do this when she was a little girl. She would wake up sobbing from a nightmare about her father, and it would calm her down every time. He prayed with all his might that it would still work.

"It was just a dream, sweetheart." He said. She nodded, hugging her cousin tightly, nearly cracking a rib. Fortunately for Damon's bones, his method still worked, and her breathing began to become normal again after a few minutes and her grip loosened.

She straightened up and glanced at the clock. It was after 6:00pm.

"Damn," she muttered. "I slept for twelve hours?"

"You were pretty drunk." Damon chuckled. He recalled her coming home that morning.

She came crashing in about 4:00am. Damon had been up all night, staring at the fire. He leaped to his feet, fangs bared, and was shocked that it was Valentina. She was swaying back and forth, and cursing under her breath. She stumbled to the stairs, and immediately tripped and whacked her forehead on one of the steps, making her curses louder. Damon shook his head. He princess-carried her up the stairs and dumped her into his bathtub, still fully clothed. He turned the cold water knob to the max. Valentina's general swearing was now directed at him. He left the bathroom to find some towels and one of his t-shirts. When he got back, Valentina was still swearing.

Valentina winced as she too remembered that morning.

Damon shrugged. "I get it. You were just channeling Klaus-related frustration."

"Oh god, don't even mention that-" (she then called the hybrid a very bad name) "to me."

Damon burst out laughing. Valentina couldn't help but laugh too.

"Oh crap," she said suddenly. "Is Alaric ok? He had a lot to drink too."

Damon's eyebrows shot up. "You're the reason he drunk dialed me?"

Valentina gasped. "He drunk dialed you?"

"Yeah. Something about me being a brother to him, and how he loves me oh so very much or some shit. But yeah, he's fine. Major hangover, but he'll get over it."

Valentina fell over, she was laughing so hard. Damon watched her amusedly. He reached over to the bedside table.

"I come bearing gifts," he grinned. A blood bag was sitting on top of her freshly cleaned and folded clothes. She accepted the "gifts" gratefully. He left the room so he could change.

"So, where's Elena? I don't hear anyone else in the house." Valentina said, brushing her hair. Damon leaned against the wall.

"Training with Ric." He said. Valentina could sense some disapproval. She shot him a questioning look.

"They're out in the woods unprotected! Klaus could just whiz by and tear their heads off if he felt like it." He grumbled.

"From what I hear, Ric is quite competent. They'll be fine." She assured him. He snorted in disbelief. She studied him for a moment.

"You really love her, don't you?" she said quietly.

"Yeah. I do." He said, half smiling. She smiled back.

"I see why you like her. I'm becoming quite fond of her myself."

"I still have dibs though." Damon said firmly. Valentina giggled.

"Speaking of…" (He used her word from earlier) "Have you considered talking to Stefan?"

Valentina stopped brushing.

"Well?"

Valentina bit her lip. "I don't know, Damon."

"It would totally mess with him." Damon smirked. She looked at him sternly.

"That's just mean."

"Hello? Used to be evil." He scoffed. She shook her head and set her brush down.

He took a step forward. "Are you, though? Who knows, it could spark some speck of humanity." He said sarcastically.

Valentina gazed out of the window. She was about to answer when they heard the door open and then close again. They exchanged apprehensive looks.

"Stay here." Damon whispered. He blurred downstairs.

"Hello brother." Stefan said, sprawled out on the couch. Damon groaned.

"Oh come on," Stefan said. "Are you still mad about the punch?"

"No," Damon said curtly. "I am, however, cranky that you're here anyways."

Stefan stuck out his bottom lip. "That hurts, Damon. It really does."

Damon opened his mouth to make some snarky reply, but was interrupted by the shattering noise of Stefan dropping his glass.

Valentina was sitting on the arm of the couch, arms crossed and a hard look on her face.

"Hello, Stefan."

"Valentina?" he choked. He went skittering backwards on the couch, ramming his back into the other arm. He looked absolutely terrified, like he was certain that he was hallucinating.

"Here we go." Damon sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Stefan is going to wish that he was hallucinating. How will this end: another fight or Stefan running out screaming like a little girl? Stay tuned! :D<em>


	13. Field Goal

_**PREVIOUSLY IN MYSTIC FALLS:**_ Klaus and Elijah have yet another tense heart-to-heart. Valentina comes home drunk and Damon helps with her with the resulting hangover. Stefan comes waltzing in to annoy Damon, and Valentina scares the bejesus out of Stefan, who is convinced that he has lost it. Seems like everyone is going cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs. _**I do not own Vampire Diaries**_**. **If I did own Vampire Diaries, I would wrap Damon up in a bow and give him to my friend Jayme as a Valentine's Day gift.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mystic Falls, 1864<strong>_

Stefan stumbled down the stairs. He had just killed his father. His own parent. And it had felt _good_. More than good, actually. He felt invincible. The power that was blazing through him set fire to every cell in his body. It was beyond mind-blowing.

He started to stride out of the front door, when his newly heightened senses picked up a sweet metallic smell. He looked straight down, and discovered that he was standing in a large puddle of blood. He reached down and ran his fingers lightly through it. It was still warm. He frowned. It must have taken an ugly turn while he was… gone. His mind flashed back to the previously night.

_"Valentina, stay here."_

_"But Stefan…"_

_"Stay!"_

Stefan went into panic mode. Did she not listen to him? He leaped out of the pool of blood. The smell was intoxicating, but as the worst-case scenarios continued to play in his head, he instantly felt ashamed. He struggled to calm himself. Valentina was a strong and resourceful girl, and could weasel her way out of any situation.

_She's fine. She is absolutely fine._ Stefan thought, unable to convince himself. He ran his bloody hands through his hair.

First things first, he decided. He needed Damon to complete the transition, and then they could both search for Valentina.

* * *

><p>Damon grudgingly wiped the girl's blood from his chin. He shot a look of loathing at his brother.<p>

"There. Are you happy now?" Damon said harshly. He started to walk away from Stefan, but his brother reached out and seized his arm.

"Damon," Stefan began. Damon wrenched his arm violently out of Stefan's grip.

"What?" Damon spat. "What do you want from me now?"

"It's Valentina." Stefan said, his panic attack beginning to take hold again.

Damon stopped breathing.

"What about her?" he said hoarsely.

"When I was at the house, I saw a pool of blood near the door. I told her to stay behind-"

"Stefan!" Damon roared.

"I don't know where she is!" Stefan yelled. "And we need to find her. She could have been hurt last night."

"I can save you some time." A voice called. The boys turned to face Emily Bennett, who was standing on the porch.

"Follow me." She ordered quietly. They entered the house and sat down at the large table.

Emily gazed at the nearby candles, which instantly caught fire.

"I need something of hers."

Stefan and Damon looked blankly at each other for a moment.

"Stay here." The elder brother said. In a flash he was gone, and he was back just as quickly, holding Valentina's favorite hair ribbon. He slammed it down at the table.

Emily stretched out the ribbon on top of a piece of parchment. The boys realized that it was a map of Mystic Falls.

Emily began chanting in Latin while the boys fidgeted impatiently.

Emily frowned, and stared down at the map.

"What is it?" Damon demanded.

Emily looked up with bewildered eyes. "I cannot make a connection."

Damon and Stefan looked at her cluelessly.

"It means that she is no longer with us." Emily said.

The boys couldn't move.

"No." Stefan whispered. "No, no, no, NO!" he flew to his feet, and blurred out the door. He began to attack the large oak tree outside.

Damon leaned in uncomfortably close to Emily.

"Do it again. You have to be mistaken." He hissed. Emily obliged. She came up with the same result.

Damon marched out the door. Stefan was still trying to annihilate the tree. Damon whipped him around.

"Pull yourself together!" he ordered.

"She's dead, Damon! She's dead!" Stefan growled, his chest heaving.

"We owe it to her to at least find her and give her a proper burial." Damon said angrily.

Stefan nodded slowly after a minute, and they sped into the forest.

_**Present Day**_

Stefan stared at Valentina.

"We looked for days. We never found you." He said, still looking slightly terrified.

"Well, duh." She said icily. "I had already left."

"But… how are you here?" he wondered.

"Our favorite hybrid vamped her." Damon said disgustedly.

Stefan hissed. "Klaus turned you?"

Valentina raised an eyebrow in confirmation. Stefan got to his feet and began to pace the length of the room. He didn't think it was possible, but he hated that damned Original more than ever. To top it off, that stupid humanity had erupted inside him. Century old feelings came flooding back.

He turned to look at his cousin. She was standing next to Damon, both of them with stony expressions.

Stefan couldn't take it anymore. He flashed forward and enveloped Valentina in a crushing bear hug.

"I've missed you so much, soldier." He said. Valentina stiffened at the pet name that he used to call her. When she heard Stefan sniffle, her resolve shattered, and she hugged him back.

"I missed you too." She mumbled.

Damon scoffed. Valentina turned her head to glare at him and Stefan released her.

"What?" she snapped.

"What happened to 'let's totally mess with Stefan'?" he grumbled. Stefan rolled his eyes. He looked back at Valentina.

"When did you get here?"

"Yesterday."

"Why didn't you come find me?" Stefan asked, hurt.

"She was getting drunk off her ass." Damon snickered before Valentina could speak. She threw a pillow at him, hitting the back of his head.

"Real mature." He drawled.

"Next time, it won't be a pillow." She threatened.

"Now, now, kids. Play nice."

The three of them jumped at Klaus's voice. Valentina swore.

"Seriously, we need to get the locks changed." She muttered. "What the hell do you want now?"

Klaus sauntered forward.

"Just wanted to check up on you, sweetheart. You were pretty tipsy last night." He said, smirking.

"You were with him last night?" Damon and Stefan said simultaneously.

"He was following me!" she interjected.

Klaus looked positively gleeful. "So you left out the part where we danced and then kissed for good five minutes?"

"You did what!" Damon exclaimed. Stefan gaped at her.

"Leave now or I'll make you leave." Valentina said lividly, her nostrils flaring.

Klaus stood right in front of her.

"I rather like that proposition." He said. His grin stretched from ear to ear. His fingers ghosted across her cheek.

Valentina had had enough. She punched him in the face, sending him sprawling across the room. Using vampire speeds, she picked him off the floor and literally dropkicked him. She wound up and punted him like a football, and he went soaring out the door. He landed on his back with a large _thud._

"Bloody hell, woman!" he fumed, staggering to his feet. His back had felt like an anvil had fallen on it. And he was pretty sure his tailbone was broken.

She stood in the doorway, looking very proud of herself. Damon and Stefan were right behind her, doubled over and wheezing from laughter.

Klaus snarled viciously. He tried to stalk up to the door to rip out their throats, but his ass hurt way too much, and he winced. Valentina grinned his grin right back at him.

"_HOW DARE YOU!_" He roared. "You insolent, defiant little _bitch_!"

"Now, darling," she said mockingly. "Play nice."

Klaus was outraged.

"You will regret this." He hissed before speeding away into the night. Valentina turned around to face her cousins.

"I freaking love you, you know that?" Damon choked, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"That made my whole week." Stefan giggled. "I'm thrilled to see that our many hours of practice have not gone to waste."

Valentina bowed dramatically, and the three of them walked back to the living room.

Damon pulled out his phone, and Elena picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Damon." She said breathlessly, slightly tired out by her workout. "What's up? Is everything ok?"

"Guess what Valentina just did!"

* * *

><p>Elijah strode into the living room and was met with the sight of an infuriated Nikklaus. The hybrid was holding a glass of iced blood in one hand and was swearing under his breath. Elijah noticed that his brother was sitting on something. His eyes widened when he realized what it was.<p>

"Are you icing your ass?" he snickered.

"I don't want to talk about it." Klaus spat, refusing to look at the vampire.

"Please tell me who did this so I can send them some flowers." Elijah laughed, taking a seat opposite his brother.

Klaus flipped him off. He had never been so mortified in the thousand years he had been around. He glared at the roaring fire.

_I'll teach that little witch._ He thought venomously. He looked at Elijah, his eyes burning dangerously.

"Elijah? How do you feel about killing the Salvatore brothers?"

* * *

><p><em>Score one for Team Salvatore! But will these Originals exterminate them? Stay tuned! <strong>REVIEW!<strong>_


	14. Tantrums and Turn Ons

_**PREVIOUSLY IN MYSTIC FALLS: **_Back in 1864, Stefan and Damon are informed by Emily Bennett that Valentina is dead, breaking the boys' hearts. In the present day, Valentina had had enough with Klaus's incessant innuendos and literally kicked him out of the house. The result was a huge dent in the ego, a broken tailbone and a very mad hybrid. Klaus should really take up yoga or something; all that frowning is going to leave lines. _**I do not own Vampire Diaries.**_ If I did own Vampire Diaries, I would get to drool over Klaus/Elijah/Damon/Stefan in person. Jesus, I'm gonna need a bucket.

* * *

><p>Stefan sat cross legged on the floor, gazing at the portrait that Damon and the girls unearthed. His eyes were glazed over, and he was clearly oblivious to the outside world. He didn't even notice when Valentina sat down next to him.<p>

"I can't believe you kept this stupid thing." She said, startling him.

"It's the best gift anyone has given me," he said, once he had settled down. "I would never trash it." He smiled at her.

Valentina smiled back, but did not respond. They sat in silence for a while.

"Klaus wasn't bluffing." Stefan finally said harshly.

"Eh?"

"He will make you pay for what you did." Stefan said warningly. "But he has to get through me and Damon first, of course."

Valentina snorted. "Klaus needs to stop acting like such a baby. Frankly, I think he deserved that a long time ago."

"Listen to me, Valentina!" he groaned, frustrated beyond belief. "Now is _not_ the time to just wave it off. He will strike hard and fast. Ask me how I know this." His words were drenched in pain.

Valentina cocked her head to the side. "All right. How do you know this?"

Stefan shook his head angrily, refusing to answer her.

"Stefan." she said sternly. She swiveled to face him fully. His jaw tightened, and he continued to stare at the painting.

"Stefan." She said again. He turned his head slightly, and she could see a glimpse of the agony on his face.

"I lost everything because of him, Valentina." He muttered. "You. Elena. Damon."

"You got me back." She pointed out quietly. He sighed in agreement.

"Yeah." He rubbed his forehead slowly. He eventually looked at her again. Valentina could see the fear in his eyes.

"I can't lose you again, soldier." He whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. "If you leave me, then I really will have nothing left to live for. I can't go through that again."

Valentina bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. She scooted over and leaned her head on Stefan's shoulder.

"You're not going to lose me." She sniffled. "Promise."

* * *

><p>Elijah was sitting in one of the large armchairs, feet propped up on the table and reading a Mark Twain book. Elijah chuckled fondly as he remembered the many conversations he had with the man. Samuel Clemens was definitely one of Elijah's favorite people.<p>

His musing was rudely interrupted by Klaus slamming the front door. He was still cranky about the ass-kicking he had gotten. Klaus had still not revealed the identity of the perpetrator, much to Elijah's disappointment.

"Hello, Nikklaus." The vampire said brightly. "Have a nice walk?"

Klaus growled something unintelligible and stormed off to his room. Elijah rolled his eyes. Klaus really did act like such a child sometimes.

Elijah strolled over to the bedroom door and leaned against the doorframe.

"Do you want to kill something? Would that make you feel better?" he said mockingly.

Klaus shot him a nasty look.

"I want to kill the Salvatores." The hybrid snarled. "I want to tear off their bloody limbs, beat them to a pulp with said limbs, rip out their hearts, and then force it down their throats." He punched a hole through the wall, and then started cursing his own rage. He had spent a fortune on that paint job.

Elijah frowned. "What have they done to get you in such a lather?"

"She thinks she can just kick me around like a bleeding football…" Klaus ranted.

"She?" Elijah gaped.

Klaus froze.

"Oh bugger," he swore.

"A _girl_ handed you your ass on a silver platter?" Elijah grinned gleefully.

Klaus started to panic. Why had he let that slip? He knew Elijah would use Valentina as leverage against him. Then again, he did want that little bitch dead. But he didn't think he could stand it if Valentina died again.

_Stupid emotions!_

"Piss off." He muttered, and shoved past his brother.

"So who is this 'she'? Please tell me it was Elena. Caroline? Or better yet, Katherine!"

Klaus ignored him.

Elijah was stumped. "Well? Who was it?"

"None of your bloody business!" Klaus screeched.

Elijah sighed and looked at Klaus as if his brother was a misbehaving toddler.

_Well, he is acting like one._ Elijah reasoned. He began to walk out the front door.

"Be back later. Behave yourself." He called, leaving Klaus cursing at him.

* * *

><p>Damon, Stefan and Valentina frowned at each other when the doorbell rang. No one they knew would ring the doorbell. The three of them each grabbed a stake, and Valentina blurred to the front door, ripping it open. A handsome man with dark eyes and dark hair was standing outside, smiling politely with a hand behind his back.<p>

Damon sighed and put down his stake. "Elijah. Nice to see you."

"Hello, Damon. Thank you for… waking me up." He turned his gaze to Valentina, who was still holding the stake and looking at him suspiciously.

"He can come in, Valentina." Damon said. Valentina didn't budge. Her eyes flashed to his hidden hand.

"What's that?" she demanded. Elijah brought his hand into view to reveal a large (and absolutely lovely) bouquet of roses. Valentina's eyebrows shot up.

"I brought these for the woman who is responsible for putting Nikklaus in his place. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for that."

"That would be me." Valentina said, sticking the stake in the waistband of her jeans. He offered the flowers to her with a smile. She studied him for a moment, eyes narrowed, then gingerly accepted the flowers.

"They're gorgeous," she admitted.

Elijah smiled, and Valentina could not help but smile back. Suddenly, she flashed across the room so she was standing next to the boys. Elijah looked at her quizzically.

"Sorry. Last time I let a good-looking stranger charm me, I got vamped. So please excuse me for being wary." She said tensely.

"Nikklaus sired you?" Elijah said, putting two and two together.

"Yeah." She said, looking slightly repulsed.

"Valentina, you're being rude." Damon sang softly. Valentina huffed.

"Sorry." She said sarcastically, setting the flowers down on the couch. She looked back at Elijah. "Valentina Salvatore. Damon and Stefan are my cousins. Klaus and I had a thing in 1864, he turned me, and here we are. That's the short version."

Elijah looked like he was struggling to absorb this.

"Oh my." He said.

"Oh my indeed." Damon mocked. Elijah saw Stefan's tense stance out of the corner of his eye.

"Hello, Stefan. How have you been?" he asked pleasantly. Stefan snarled.

"Stefan, be nice." Damon said carefully, moving forward to stand between his brother and Elijah. "Remember, he's the civilized Original."

"So, Valentina," Elijah said, turning his attention to the female vampire. "Are you the reason my brother has been so touchy the last few days?"

"Indeed, I am." Valentina said. She sounded a little bit proud of herself.

"Tread carefully." Elijah warned. "Nikklaus has quite the temper, and does not take kindly to being dropkicked."

Valentina chuckled. "He's still mad about that?"

"I'm serious." Elijah said solemnly. "I know that he will come after you very soon."

"Let him come," Valentina said, her eyes suddenly blazing with hatred. "I'm nowhere near finished with him."

Stefan whipped her around. "Stop being so damn stubborn, Valentina!" he said furiously.

"I'm not being stubborn!" she insisted angrily. She looked at Damon for help.

"I'm with Stefan on this one, love." He shrugged. She scoffed in disbelief.

"You're all overreacting." she muttered.

"Things are a lot more dire than you think. For once in your life, listen to us before you get hurt or killed!" Stefan raged.

"I'm already dead!" she retorted. She instantly regretted it as she saw the distraught look on his face. He in turn saw the flash of emotions on her face, from anger to sadness to shame. They stood there staring at each other. Damon eased his way in between them.

"Ok, I think we all need to take a breath here." He began. Stefan shoved him roughly, and stalked over to the window, his back to the group. Valentina cast her gaze at the floor, unable to look at Damon's disapproving gaze.

Elijah finally broke the silence.

"May I please speak to Valentina alone?" he asked, looking at Damon. Damon narrowed his eyes, and decided that there was no threat. Yet.

"Five minutes." He said sternly. Elijah nodded in understanding.

"Valentina?" the Original said softly. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Outside, if you please?"

Valentina sighed, and trudged out the door. Elijah followed.

"Five minutes." Damon repeated. Elijah rolled his eyes and shut the front door behind him.

Valentina plunked herself down on one of the steps, staring angrily at the moonlight-bathed brickwork. Elijah sat down next to her.

"They're right, you know." He said after a few quiet moments. "And they love you very much. Anyone can see that. You even seemed to bring Stefan's humanity back."

"And he lost it because of your pathetic excuse of a brother." She spat.

"My brother is many things, and perhaps he _is _pathetic in some ways, but he is also extremely dangerous. I would hate to see you get hurt."

Valentina turned to frown at him. "Why are you telling me this?" she scoffed.

"I know what it is like to lose family to feuds, and I would not wish that on anyone. Even on people as annoying as your cousins." Elijah said. He looked sincere, and Valentina believed him.

"What do I do?" she asked quietly, turning her gaze back to the lawn.

"Use his feelings towards you to your advantage." Elijah said matter-of-factly. Valentina stared at him.

"I may be the civilized Original. It doesn't mean I'm not evil." Elijah said, half-smiling.

"Oh, I heard all about it. Slapping Trevor's head off? Satan would be proud." She snorted. Elijah remembered the incident thoughtfully.

"They must hate me." She said quietly. Elijah could sense that it wasn't directed at him.

He put a hand over hers gently. "They don't hate you. They care about you, and want to protect you. It's the most important family rule." He said.

Valentina forced herself not to flinch at Elijah's gesture. On the contrary, her pulse started to race.

_What the hell? Pull yourself together, soldier._ She scolded herself. She failed her own orders by looking directly into Elijah's eyes. They were so honest and… deep. She had to admit that she had never seen prettier brown eyes on a man.

_Oh god. When did you turn into a cliché?_

She cleared her throat. "I should um… get back inside. Clock in some groveling before morning." Elijah nodded. He flashed to his feet and offered her his hand to help her up. She accepted it against her better judgment. She fought to keep her face from giving her away.

"I must be going too. I should make sure that Nikklaus hasn't torn the town apart." He smiled. Valentina chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"It was lovely to meet you, Ms. Salvatore." He said, still smiling.

"You too." Valentina said. She smiled hesitantly, and opened the front door and went inside. Elijah began to walk away into the night.

Damon and Stefan jumped when he heard her slam the front door. She looked really pissed.

"Are you ok, soldier?" Stefan asked, concerned. He seemed to have forgiven her for their earlier fight.

"Why do those stupid Original men turn me on so much!" she ranted. She stalked up the stairs.

Elijah looked over his shoulder, having heard Valentina's complaint. He laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" he heard an icy voice say.

* * *

><p><em>In Valentina's defense, those guys are like walking aphrodisiacs. Are we going to see yet another love triangle? Or is Elijah just using his ridiculous good looks and gentleman ways to manipulate Valentina? Stay tuned!<em> _**REVIEW!**_

_Speaking of aphrodisiacs, Happy Valentine's Day! :D_


	15. Fire In My Heart

_**Hmm. This house looks familiar… a boarding house maybe? I'm just gonna stroll on inside… Is that my dear friend Jayme on the couch? She's making out with a guy! And a really hot one too!**_

_**"Jayme! What the- what are you doing here? Who's that!"**_

_**"Oh hey! This is Damon. He's my boyfriend."**_

_**"What! When did you get a boyfriend!"**_

_**"When you started owning Vampire Diaries, silly."**_

_**-Klaus walks in, zooms over to me-**_

_**"Ello, sweetheart. Fancy some dinner?"**_

_**"Dinner…?"**_

_**"You know, for our anniversary."**_

-wakes up-

DAMN IT! I knew it was too good to be true!

_**PREVIOUSLY IN MYSTIC FALLS:**_ Klaus accidentally let slip who kicked his ass. Elijah brings Ms. Salvatore flowers as a thank you, and Valentina discovers that apparently she has a thing for Original men. Dear Valentina: Join the club! As always, please review! Special and loving shout-out to Jade Colours, who has reviewed every one of my chapters. thanks darling! :) Enjoy, everyone.

* * *

><p>Valentina was bored out of her skull. When she had woken up around 7pm, Damon and Stefan had already left for the night. She found two notes on the kitchen counter.<p>

_**Went out to go cause some chaos and anarchy. Try not to piss anybody off while we're gone. ;-) **__**And stay away from Klaus and Elijah**__**. If I come home and find a sock on the doorknob, I'm gonna be pissed.**_

_**~Damon**_

_**XOXO**_

Valentina rolled her eyes, and read Stefan's note.

_**Headed out for a bit, be back later. Don't cause any trouble, soldier. And I agree with Damon. NO SLEEPING WITH ANY ORGINALS.**_

_**Love you, Stefan**_

Valentina couldn't help but laugh.

That had been three hours ago. She was now sitting on the couch, staring at the notes in her hands. She had been suffering from an extreme form of nostalgia. The notes reminded her of 1864. She felt a twinge of sadness as memories of her cousins rushed through her mind. She was absolutely thrilled to have her best friends back, but she couldn't help but miss the old days when everything wasn't so freaking complicated.

She sighed heavily. She chuckled as she imagined what Damon would say right then. She was pretty sure it would have been along the lines of "Get off your ass and stop brooding. You're turning into Stefan."

She got off her ass and meandered over to the stereo system. Her trustworthy music player made yet another appearance, and she quickly hooked it up to the stereo. She hit the shuffle button, and started to dance around the living room to "Freeze Frame".

Klaus was staring at the Salvatore house. He desperately wanted to go inside and confront his ex-girlfriend, but he really did not want another ass-kicking. He winced as he remembered the triumphant looks on the Salvatores' faces. His tailbone had healed, but his obliterated ego was beyond repair. His face clouded over with anger as he remembered the conversation he had with Elijah the previous night.

* * *

><p>"What's so funny?" he asked harshly. Elijah's head whipped around, but he did not look surprised to see Klaus standing right in front of him.<p>

"Hello, brother. You never told me that Valentina was such a lovely young woman." He smirked, knowing it would get a rise out of the hybrid. It did.

"You talked to her?" Klaus hissed.

"Indeed, I did. She still finds you attractive, if that makes you feel any better." Elijah grinned. "And me too, apparently."

Klaus made a strange growling noise that made him sound like the furious wolf he was.

"If you touched her, I swear to God I will rip off your head."

"Oh come now, Nikklaus. We both know that I am a perfect gentleman."

Klaus fumed silently. He knew that Elijah was right. His brother always treated the ladies like the stupid knight in shining armor he was.

_Why does he have to be so damn moral!_

"So? What did you talk about?" he demanded sarcastically.

"You." Elijah said nonchalantly.

"Of course." Klaus muttered angrily.

Elijah decided that he was bored with Klaus's tantrums.

"Well, I must get going." He said calmly, infuriating Klaus. In a flash, he was gone, leaving Klaus to stew in his bad mood.

* * *

><p>Klaus was just turning around to leave when he heard music coming from the boarding house. It was some crappy song from the 1980s. He glared at the source, and then started to stomp angrily towards the house. He didn't even bother knocking.<p>

He was met with the sight of Valentina dancing around the living room. He raised an eyebrow, and his bad mood temporarily dissipated. His heart warmed at her carefree smile.

She gasped at the sight of him, and blurred over to the stereo system to shut the music off.

"Klaus." She groaned. "What are you doing here?"

Klaus felt his anger pounding in his skull. Or maybe it was the sexual frustration. He was having a hard time distinguishing the two.

"Little bird told me that you met my dear brother?" he snipped.

"I did. And he was a much more pleasant person than you." She said nastily.

Klaus's jaw tightened and his eyes turned crimson. He sped forward, and the next thing that Valentina knew, she was pinned against the wall with Klaus's hand gripping her throat.

"You insolent, ungrateful little bitch." He snarled. "I saved you, and you treat me like shit."

She shoved him away from her. "Saved me?" she said hoarsely. Rage was radiating from her small frame.

"You didn't save me." She said harshly. "You ruined me. For the first few decades, I wished I was dead. I hated you."

Her words broke his black heart. He could feel it dissolving into ashes.

"How can you say that?" he choked.

She took a step closer so he could see the loathing on her face. "You lied to me, Klaus. You were only looking me as a meal. You were after Katherine the whole time. I was just a way in."

"That is not true." He whispered. "I truly wanted you to live."

"How is being a vampire better than living?" she asked angrily. "I have to watch my human friends die. I have to move all the time when people notice that I'm not getting any older. And the worst part? I haven't been in the sun in a hundred and fifty years. That just kills me. You have no idea how much I miss the feeling of the light on my skin."

Klaus stood there, frozen.

"Why did you give me your blood? You knew there was a chance it wouldn't save me."

"I gave you my blood because I didn't want you to die. When you died in my arms, I truly felt dead for the first time in my entire existence. I tried to save you because I loved you, Valentina!" he screamed.

The two of them stood there in stunned silence for a moment.

"I love you." Klaus said vehemently. He took a step forward, taking her face in his hands. Her mind was screeching at her to move, but her body stood stock still.

"I love you." He said again. Before she could react, he pulled her in and kissed her. She hesitated. He pulled back angrily.

"Kiss me, damn it." He growled. "I know you still love me too." He stared into her bright brown eyes. She gazed right back into his blue-green ones. They were scorching her very soul. A lustful fire raged violently in them, and Valentina could feel herself being burned.

"Say it." He said dangerously. "Say that you love me."

She stood there as the flames continued to engulf her heart.

* * *

><p><em>Will she? Won't she? Stay tuned!<em> _**REVIEW!**_


	16. Burn, Baby, Burn

_**PREVIOUSLY IN MYSTIC FALLS: **_Klaus and Valentina had an ex-relationship fight. Valentina expressed her deep hatred for our favorite hybrid, but he professed his eternal love and devotion. He demanded that she admit that she still loved him too. Haven't these two ever heard of couples therapy? Yeesh. _**I do not own Vampire Diaries.**_ If I did own Vampire Diaries, Damon would've snapped Meredith's neck already. She needs to go! (Agree? Disagree?) As always,** review**! Thanks to the people who reviewed Ch 15 so promptly! HUGS!

* * *

><p>Valentina tiptoed down the stairs, praying with all her might that Damon and Stefan were asleep. She glanced out the window, and saw that dawn was creeping in. She did not fancy the idea of burning.<p>

She ghosted into the kitchen, cringing as the refrigerator door squeaked when she opened it. She snatched two blood bags, and eased the door shut. She turned around and nearly jumped when she saw Damon leaning against the granite island.

"Morning." He grinned. "Someone's skittish today."

She rolled her eyes, but replied, "Morning, Damon." She tried to leave the room, but Damon swiftly blocked her path, eyebrow raised.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

He glanced down at the blood bags. "You hungry?"

"I am, actually. What, is that a problem?" she snapped.

"Nope. Just curious." He drawled. He still didn't move.

"Can I go now?" Valentina asked irritably. "It's getting light, and I don't have a day ring. I don't really want to turn into a crispy treat first thing in the morning."

"You may retreat to your cave." he said. She sighed in relief and began to walk away.

"After," he said, a little louder. She groaned, and turned around to face him again. "You tell me why you're so jumpy." She bit her lip and stared at the window instead of making eye contact with him. She felt his hands on her face. He gently turned her head towards him.

"Did you have another nightmare?" he asked. His cocky side had vanished to be replaced by the protective, brotherly side. His bright blue eyes were concerned under his furrowed brow.

"No." Valentina mumbled. "I just… had a rough night."

Damon scrutinized her facial expression for a moment.

"Anything else?" he asked sternly, still holding her face so she couldn't look away.

"That's the truth, Damon." She said, just as firmly.

_Technically,_ she thought, _it is. _She was glad that she was a vampire; otherwise her face would have flushed and given her away.

Damon sighed, and pulled her in for a hug.

"Try and get some sleep," he said after a moment, releasing her. She nodded.

"Love you, Damon." She smiled.

"Love you too." He said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Well, isn't this touching?" a voice on the stairs said.

Valentina gasped and whipped around, cursing under breath.

Klaus was leaning against the banister, smirking broadly. He was not wearing a shirt, and his blonde hair was tousled.

Damon gaped at him, then Valentina.

"Oh no, you didn't." he breathed. Valentina stammered, unable to form any intelligible words.

"Oh yes, we did." Klaus chuckled proudly. He swaggered up to stand by Valentina, who was glued to the hardwood floor. He eased one of the blood bags out of frozen hands.

"Thanks love," he said, ripping it open. Damon's eyes turned black with hatred. Valentina just look terrified.

"You two…" Damon hissed, unable to say it.

"Yup." Klaus mocked.

"You compelled her, didn't you?" Damon growled menacingly. He flashed forward and pinned Klaus throat to the kitchen counter.

"I swear to God, I will rip you apart." Damon snarled. "You went way too far this time, Klaus." His fangs appeared with a loud click.

Klaus lazily pushed Damon off him. "I didn't have to compel her at all." He smiled evilly. "She was the… dominant one." He was clearly enjoying the reaction that he was getting.

Damon, breathing hard, whipped around to face Valentina.

"So when you said it was a rough night…" he asked scathingly.

"Oh," Klaus laughed. "Rough is an understatement. And I have to say, she has some stamina." He brushed his finger across Valentina's cheek. She recoiled.

"Don't touch me." She whispered.

"You weren't saying that last night when you tore my shirt to pieces." Klaus grinned. He turned to Damon. "You may want to buy a new door for her room, by the way."

"Get out." Damon roared. Klaus raised an eyebrow, and strolled towards the front door.

"I'll call you love," he called over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him.

The look that Damon was giving Valentina nearly killed her. It was a horrendous mix of rage, embarrassment, anguish and disgust.

"Why?" he said hoarsely, his eyes burning.

"I don't know." She choked.

Stefan came flying down the stairs.

"I heard yelling," he said. He saw the looks between his brother and cousin.

"What's going on?" he asked, afraid to know the answer.

"She and Klaus hooked up last night." Damon spat. He looked at his brother. Stefan was taken aback by the pain on his face.

"Hooked up?" Stefan said, not quite able to absorb the information.

"Yes, Stefan." Damon yelled. "Hooked up. You know, screwed. Shagged." He turned back to glare at Valentina some more. She looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"Get out of my sight." He said harshly. Valentina stared at him for a moment. "We'll discuss this later when I don't feel like killing something."

The statement blew Valentina's last fuse. "You don't get to tell me what to do. You're not my dad!" she screeched.

"Actually, I _do _get to tell you what to do. If you don't like it, too damn bad!" Damon yelled back. Suddenly, she slapped him hard across the face. He turned back to stare at her.

Valentina's mouth fell open. "I.." she began. Damon raised a hand to where she had hit him in disbelief.

"I can't stay here." She whispered. Before Damon or Stefan could stop her, she blurred out the front door into the slowly brightening day.

"Valentina!" her cousins screamed. They rushed to the front door.

"We have to go after her Damon," Stefan said desperately. "She's going to fry out there!."

Damon just stared in the direction she had vanished, his cheek still stinging.

* * *

><p><em>How could she? Klaus is the enemy! All he has is those stupid blue eyes and the accent and the bad boy thing... Ok you know what? i take it back. I totally get why she slept with him. <em>

_Will Valentina burn to a crispy treat, or will Damon and Stefan save her in time?_ **_REVIEW!_**


	17. Lost

_**PREVIOUSLY IN MYSTIC FALLS: **_Klaus and Valentina made some… ahem… sheet music, much to Damon's outrage. Klaus was a huge [insert your insult of choice here]. Valentina and Damon had another fight; she slapped him and zoomed off into the daylight with no sun ring. I hope she has sun block at least. _**I do not own Vampire Diaries.**_ If I did own VD, there would be a new episode on my birthday but NOOOO, because CW is evil. No new episode until the week AFTER my birthday. Schmucks! Sorry, had to rant. Anyways, enjoy! And as always, **REVIEW**!

* * *

><p>"We have to go after her Damon," Stefan said desperately. "She's going to fry out there!"<p>

Damon could not tear his gaze away from where Valentina had just been standing. The slap still lingered maliciously on his face. He replayed the scene over and over again in his mind. It was more painful every time.

Stefan grabbed his brother's shoulder in a death grip, bringing Damon crashing back down to Earth.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled.

"Find Bonnie. See if she can do a locator spell." Damon said, his voice hard. He blurred out the door.

"Where are you going?" Stefan called, but Damon had already vanished.

Damon came to a screeching halt on Elena's porch about a minute later. He didn't even bother knocking and just went crashing in.

"ELENA! RIC!"

The residents of the house came flying around the corner from the kitchen. They had been sitting at the table, and nearly had a heart attack when they heard the vampire barge in.

Elena and Ric were both taken aback by the look on Damon's face. Every negative emotion known to mankind clouded his angelic features. It scared the bejesus out of the humans. Elena rushed to him, putting her hands on either side of his face.

"Damon, what's wrong?" she said, terrified of the answer.

"Valentina." He choked. "She's gone."

"Valentina? Your cousin?" Ric said.

"Yes, Ric, my cousin." Damon snapped. "My cousin, who I love very much. My cousin, who ran out on us, and is currently out there-"he gestured angrily to the outside world, "with no daylight ring." He turned his fiery eyes back to Elena. "I can't lose her again, Elena."

"What happened?" she managed to whisper.

"She slept with Klaus last night. We had a fight, and she slapped me, and pulled a suicidal Houdini on me." Damon said his voice full of disgust and fear.

Elena gaped at him for a moment, trying to absorb the news.

"What can we do to help?" Ric said, taking a step closer.

Damon opened his mouth, but suddenly realized that he had no idea what to tell them. They stood there with determined expressions, like two soldiers waiting for orders from their commanding officer. Damon was spared the pressure as Stefan and Bonnie came flying through the open door. Literally.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had been sitting on her couch at home, staring angrily at the useless grimoire in front of her. She jumped when she heard banging on the door. She opened it to see one of her least favorite people.<p>

"Oh god. What do you want now?" she said, annoyed.  
>"I need your help," Stefan said in a strained voice. Bonnie frowned when she saw the panicked look on his face.<p>

"What's wrong?" she asked cautiously.

"I need you to do a locator spell. Please." Stefan pleaded. Bonnie had never seen him look so desperate before.

"Fine." She said sternly. "But no funny business."

"I promise!" Stefan said. Bonnie turned on her heel and ran up the stairs to her room. She quickly swept her supplies into her messenger bag, and sprinted back where Stefan was anxiously waiting. She quickly closed and locked the front door.

"Sorry for this, Bonnie." Stefan said, almost sounding sincere. Bonnie opened her mouth to ask him what the hell was he talking about, but ended up letting out a scream instead. With supernatural speeds only a vampire could produce, he scooped Bonnie up in his arms, and sped away.

* * *

><p>Elena took in Bonnie's windblown look as Stefan set her down gently. The witch glared at the vampire, and had to restrain herself from pulling one of her magic Jedi mind tricks on him.<p>

"Bonnie?" Elena said quizzically.

"Hi, Elena." Bonnie said. "Stefan said that you guys need a locator spell." She saw the look on Damon's face. It matched his brother's exactly.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Bonnie demanded, looking at each person in the group.

"Long story, fill you in later." Elena said. Her best friend understood the look that Elena was giving her. It said, _don't push, and just do._ Bonnie nodded. She led the way into the kitchen. Elena, Bonnie and Ric scrambled to set up the spell. Bonnie spread out the map while Elena and Ric hastily set up the candles, which caught fire seconds later. Bonnie began chanting rapidly and urgently in Latin while the Salvatores hovered over her shoulder.

Suddenly, Bonnie's eyes flew open and her voice got more powerful. A strong gust of wind blew through the room, threatening to extinguish the flickering candles. Elena, Ric and the Salvatores suddenly noticed that the map had a glowing black dot on it. It was moving very quickly and erratically. Damon grabbed a pen and traced its path as it bounced all over the map. It suddenly stopped in the middle of the map and vanished. The candles went out with a hissing noise. The group stared at the last location on the paper. After a few minutes, Damon finally spoke.

"Fire up the Mystery Machine, gang."

* * *

><p>Valentina darted from one shadow to another, crying out at every speck of sunlight that scorched her skin. She was currently in the forest, hiding under a large oak tree. She searched the terrain frantically for a place to hide out until dark. She stopped at a very familiar looking landmark. She saw a little hole that was formed by the fallen branches and a few boulders. She cringed at the memories flooding in, but she knew she had no other choice. She zoomed into the makeshift cave, pressing herself against the back, cowering from the light.<p>

She stayed there for what felt like an eternity. Her throat was on fire and her instincts were screaming for blood. She nearly jumped for joy when dusk finally rolled around. She crawled out of her sanctuary just as the sun slipped behind the mountain. She stayed down in a crouched position, straining her ears to listen for any possible meals.

Her face shifted when she heard the heartbeat of a large deer a few yards away. It was a glorious sound, and Valentina was quite fond of venison. She snuck up behind it on all fours, making absolutely no noise. The buck lifted its head just as she pounced. She cleanly snapped its neck, and it plummeted to the forest floor with a thud. Valentina felt the usual twinge of guilt of having to kill Bambi, but she was way too hungry at the moment to let the emotion get the best of her. She descended on the animal's throat, and sucked it dry within minutes.

She stood up, wiping the blood off her face with the back of her hand. Somehow she managed to not get one drop of blood on her clothes. Suddenly, a twig snapped, and Valentina whipped around. Her vampire hearing picked up the heartbeats of two males walking towards her. She sped towards a large boulder and hid behind it. Her face morphed back into its human appearance.

"I just saw it! It was a good one, too." One hissed to the other.

"I know, Jerry!" the other one whispered. Valentina had to restrain herself from laughing. She had killed their kill.

_Oops._

Jerry started to swear under his breath.

"You know how much money we could've made off that one?" he groaned. Valentina bit her lip guiltily.

His friend grunted, and said, "Well, there's plenty more where that came from."

Jerry muttered in agreement. She heard them begin to walk away, and pretty soon she could not hear them anymore. She poked her head out from behind the rock, and was satisfied to see that the coast was clear. She turned around to wander slowly through the forest, but only made it a few steps. She suddenly felt tiny objects rip through her back. She gasped in surprise, and fell flat on her face. She swiped uselessly at her back while suffering the waves of pain that crashed through her body.

"I knew it!"

Valentina felt herself being kicked in the ribs, and another boot rolling her over onto her wounded back.

"Ooh, she's a pretty one, Ray." Jerry leered. Valentina tilted her head to look at the speaker. He looked at her lustily, and licked his lips.

"I told you that I saw her!" Ray said excitedly, standing next to Jerry.

"All right, let's get it over with." Jerry said. He whipped out a syringe, and Valentina's eyes widened. It was a _really_ big syringe. The vampire hunter knelt down next to her.

"Vampire blood is allegedly quite the aphrodisiac." He smirked. He stabbed her arm roughly, filling up vial after vial of her blood. Valentina started to feel dizzy.

"All right, Jerry, that's good." Ray said. Jerry yanked the needle out of her arm. Ray suddenly had a stake in his hand.

"Thanks, darling. You have just made our night." He grinned.

Valentina snarled, but was far too weak to move. Ray lifted his hand high above his head, and Valentina watched the stake rushing towards her chest.

* * *

><p><em>She should've eaten Jerry and Ray! Is this the end for Valentina? Stay tuned! <strong>REVIEW!<strong>_


	18. And Found

_**PREVIOUSLY IN MYSTIC FALLS: **_Damon, Stefan, Elena, Ric and Bonnie perform a locator spell to find Valentina. Valentina hides out in the forest, and eats Bambi. She is ambushed by two vampire hunters who sell vampire blood, and was about to be staked. DUN DUN DUN! _**I do not own Vampire Diaries.**_ If I did own VD, Klaus would be showing way more skin on the show. Rawr**…**

* * *

><p>"I'll take Elena. Stefan, you take Bonnie. Alaric, drive fast. Meet us at the forest." Damon instructed.<p>

Elena and Bonnie began to protest.

"You're not carrying us!"

"No way in hell."

"Too damn bad." Damon growled. He swept Elena off her feet, and they were gone. Stefan grabbed Bonnie and was on his brother's heels.

They arrived in the forest, the black dot's last location. The vampires set the irritated females down.

"Spread out," Damon ordered. "Holler if you find her. Check any dark holes or caves." He cast a worrisome eye to the bright morning sun.

_If she hasn't already been cremated._ He thought.

The four of them turned their heads when they heard a car approach. Alaric appeared from the trees a few minutes later.

Elena and Bonnie went tearing off to the north, Alaric to the south, Damon to the west and Stefan to the east.

"So who is this Valentina girl?" Bonnie asked after a few minutes, her eyes scrutinizing the terrain.

"Stefan and Damon's cousin from 1864. Klaus turned her." Elena answered.

Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks.

"Say what now?" the witch gaped.

"I'll give you the whole story later, but right now we need to find her." Elena said urgently. Bonnie snapped out of it, and the girls continued their run through the trees, stopping briefly at every dark spot they could find.

Alaric brushed his right hand over the gun that was stuck into his waistband. He had brought on the off-chance that Klaus might make an appearance. He knew that it wouldn't harm the hybrid very much, but it would still hurt like a son of a gun. No pun intended.

Damon stood stock still, and closed his eyes. He strained to hear anything that might lead to Valentina. To his great dismay, he didn't hear anything other than two men that were walking towards him. His eyes flew open, and he fought to look like a casual hiker. The two men appeared from behind a tree. They were wearing orange vests and were holding shotguns. Damon briefly imagined them becoming Valentina's dinner.

One of them nodded politely in Damon's direction.

"Beautiful day," he said, smiling.

Damon struggled to return the same friendliness. "Gorgeous. You hunting?"

"Deer."

"Well, good luck, gents." Damon said, the fake smile still on his face. He began to walk away, applauding himself for an acting job well done.

"Have a good day, man. Come on Jerry."

Stefan ghosted through the forest. becoming increasingly more agitated when his search proved fruitless.

The group searched for hours. Alaric and the girls stopped briefly to wolf down some lunch that Alaric had packed, and continued the hunt. The party regrouped just as dusk started edging in.

"Anything?" Stefan asked. Everybody shook their heads.

"Damn it!" he roared, punching a boulder. It immediately exploded into dust.

Damon was pacing back and forth, running his hands angrily through his hair. "This is 1864 all over again," he raged.

"Guys!" Bonnie said sharply. "Pull yourselves together! It's getting dark, which means she can come out from wherever she's hiding. Use your vamp hearing, and let's keep looking."

Damon exhaled, struggling not to rip the tree next to him to pieces.

"Witch-Girl's right. Let's keep going." He said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

* * *

><p>Valentina watched the stake rushing towards her chest, her life flashing before her eyes. She saw Stefan and Damon's grinning faces in her mind, and closed her eyes, wanting to have those memories when Ray killed her.<p>

She heard the tip of the weapon come ever closer when Ray suddenly spoke.

"What the hell?"

Valentina heard a low growling noise followed by an odd splattering noise. Jerry grunted, and the vampire heard a thud a second later. She cracked her eyes opened and almost screamed at Ray's head lying right in front of her face. She could see his mutilated body lying about two feet away. Jerry's crushed legs were lying on top of Ray's chest, blood gushing out of his slit throat. She squeezed her eyes shut

She felt two strong arms slide gently under her neck and her knees. She felt her body leave the ground, suspended only by the mystery arms. The mystery arms held her tightly to a mysterious chest. She squirmed slightly.

"Shh," the chest said. "It's ok. I got you."

She leaned her head to back to look at her savior's face, but lost the battle against the creeping unconsciousness that invaded her mind and she slipped off into the dark abyss.

* * *

><p><em>Who is Valentina's knight in shining armor? Stay tuned!<em> _Leave your theories in your review! ;)_


	19. Room Service, Please

_**PREVIOUSLY IN MYSTIC FALLS:**_ Damon, Stefan, Elena, Ric and Bonnie started to scour the forest for Valentina. Valentina was saved at the very last second by some mysterious white knight. Dear Mr. Knight: You were cutting it a bit close there! Just saying… _**I do not own Vampire Diaries.**_ Maybe it's a good thing, because otherwise I would have a restraining order against me for stalking Joseph Morgan. Can you blame me, though? I mean… have you _seen_ that man? _–passes out and falls off chair–_

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan turned around at the same time, staring at the trees behind them.<p>

"You hear that?" Stefan whispered, his wide green eyes searching the forest.

"Yeah." Damon confirmed.

"Hear what?" Alaric hissed. The vampires shushed him.

"It came from over there." Damon said. He zoomed away. Stefan followed him, and the humans sprinted to keep up with them.

Alaric, Elena and Bonnie came to a screeching halt a few minutes later, panting slightly. When they saw what was before them, Elena put a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from projectile vomiting.

There was a head looking right at her, its face screwed up in pain and shock. They saw a decapitated body lying a few feet away. Another man was thrown carelessly on top. His legs looked like they had lost a battle with a steamroller. Stefan was crouching next to the bodies.

"Definitely _not _human." He said, standing back up.

"Yeah, no shit." Alaric snorted, unable to tear his gaze away from the headless corpse. Damon frowned down at the head, and nudged it with his head.

"Wait a second." He said. He looked closer and suddenly snarled viciously, making everybody else jump.

"I know this guy." He said angrily.

"What?" Bonnie said, looking slightly scared. The vampire turned his head to look her fully in the face.

"I saw him earlier while we looking for her." He growled. "He and the other guy were dressed as hunters. Said they were looking for deer."

"They were hunting vampires." Stefan said harshly. He picked up a glass vial off the ground. It was filled with a dark red liquid.

Damon hissed. He saw the other vials strewn across the forest floor, and suddenly noticed that the leaves were stained. He knelt down and ran his fingers lightly across them, the blood staining his pale digits. He sniffed it.

"It's hers." he choked. He stared at his hand for a moment.

Stefan swore under his breath.

"Where the hell is she?" he roared.

"Aw, did we lose someone?" a silky voice called. The group tensed when they recognized who it was.

Klaus came meandering out from behind a tree. He saw the bodies, and his whole face lit up. He grinned at Stefan.

"Is this your work, Ripper?" he asked hopefully. "Please say yes. It is quite a masterpiece." He took a few steps closer, marveling at the obliterated legs and lone head.

"What do you want?" Alaric said harshly. His hand inched toward the pistol behind his back.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, still smiling.

"You really should work on your manners, mate."

Stefan blurred forward, pinning the hybrid to a large oak. Stefan's fangs pushed out of his gums as his eyes went red.

"Where is she?" he snarled.

"Where's who?" Klaus said, looking mystified. Stefan bashed Klaus's head against the tree with vampire speeds.

"Don't you play games with me, you son of a bitch."

"I'm not playing games." Klaus sighed, rolling his eyes. "I genuinely have no bloody clue what you're talking about."

Stefan released him roughly, stomping away towards the bodies.

"So?" Klaus said, lightly brushing himself off. "Who isn't crying 'polo'?" he smirked.

"Valentina." Damon said harshly.

Klaus's arrogant expression instantly morphed into one of fear.

"What do you mean…"

"She ran off into the daylight after your little night together." Damon was about two seconds from ripping out the hybrid's heart.

"But… she doesn't have a ring." Klaus whispered in a panicked voice.

"Yeah, so you can see our little predicament!" Damon yelled. "Come on, we're leaving." He stalked away, and the rest of his group followed without hesitation.

"I want to help."

The group whipped around in shock. Klaus stood there, jaw clenched in determination.

"You just want to find her so you can sleep with her again. Well, guess what?" Stefan sped forward so that he was nose to nose with the hybrid. The Salvatore man looked livid and very dangerous. Klaus inadvertently took a step back.

"Not happening." Stefan said in a low voice. "If you _ever_ touch her again, I will cut your family up into little pieces. Damon will hold you down while I force feed you their remains, and when we get bored of that, we will cut_ you_ into little pieces and burn them."

Klaus could see that he wasn't bluffing, and for the first time in centuries, the hybrid was absolutely speechless.

Stefan, Damon and the humans turned on their heels and marched out of the forest, leaving a stunned Klaus behind.

"Screw it," he muttered. He blurred off in the other direction, starting his own search for his lost love.

* * *

><p>Valentina stirred gently, and rolled over. She squeezed the soft pillow a little tighter.<p>

_Pillow?_

Her eyes flew open and she scrambled into a sitting position. She looked around frantically, trying to get her bearings.

She was in a well-furnished bedroom, sitting on a giant white bed. She was wearing dark red silk pajama bottoms and a matching tank top. One hand flew up to her head and the other rubbed her opposite arm. She felt clean, like someone had bathed her.

_What the hell…?_

Her bed was facing the window, and could see the skyscrapers across the street lighting up the night. There were white carnations on the nightstand and a flat screen TV on the opposite wall. She scurried out of bed and out the bedroom door to be met with a gorgeous parlor. She made her way to the sparkling kitchen. Her nose picked up a familiar scent, and she opened the fridge rather violently. She started to curse loudly when she saw that it contained many blood packs, neatly arranged by blood type. She slammed the door shut, rushing back to the living room.

She searched for any clues as to where she might be. She saw a little card sitting on the table, and picked it up. It was a fancy little thing; creamy white paper with gold font.

_Welcome to the Ritz-Carlton! _It said. _We hope you enjoy your time here._

"Ritz-Carlton?" she breathed, tossing the card back to the table. There were no Ritz-Carltons in Virginia as far she knew. She did know that there were a _lot _of RCs in New York.

"Holy hell, I'm in New York!" she said aloud to herself. She zoomed to the window and ripped open the curtains. She frowned. It sure didn't look like New York.

_If I'm not in New York… _

"Ah, good. You're awake." A voice from behind her said. She whipped around. The person chuckled at her reaction.

"How are you feeling?" the person asked.

Valentina continued to gape.

"Oh shit." she muttered.

* * *

><p><em>Oh shit, indeed! Where is she, and who is this person? Stay tuned! <strong>REVIEW!<strong>_


	20. Fireworks

_**PREVIOUSLY IN MYSTIC FALLS:**_ The Scooby Gang finds the remains of Jerry and Ray. Good thing they were dead, otherwise Stefan and Damon would've ripped their heads off. Klaus wanders in, unaware that Valentina is missing. When he finds out, he offers to help, and gets the cold shoulder. Meanwhile, Valentina wakes up in a Ritz-Carlton hotel suite and finally learns the identity of her savior, but doesn't care to share with the rest of us. Does she not care that we are dying of suspense? Grr. _**I do not own Vampire Diaries. **_If I did own VD, Klaus and Elijah would be wrapped in bows and delivered to my door on my birthday next week. They would then jump out of the giant box that they are in and give me a good birthday biting… among other things. (Nudge nudge, wink wink.) Oh, stop blushing over there in the corner. Yeah, you! I guarantee that you were thinking the exact same thing. Yeah? I knew it! Heh heh heh.

* * *

><p>Klaus paced his living room furiously. He ran his hands through his hair, trying desperately to remain focused. He had searched the whole bloody county and could not find any trace of Valentina. He glared at the clock. It had been an hour since he had called his right-hand hybrid and demanded that his forces conduct a state-wide search. He whipped out his phone and roughly hit the speed dial. His minion picked up on the first ring.<p>

"Nothing yet." The person said with a thick southern drawl.

"That had better change; otherwise it's your heart that is going to be removed." Klaus snarled. He gripped his phone tightly, almost to the point of crushing it.

"Chill, man. We'll find her."

Klaus clenched his jaw at being told to "chill".

"You have twelve hours. Find her, and you live. You don't find her, and you're going to be a very dead hybrid." Klaus threatened.

"Yeah, yeah." His minion sighed. Klaus snapped his phone shut. He stared at it angrily, and then suddenly threw it at the wall, shattering it. He continued to stride madly up and down the room, lost in his own rage and fear. He never heard the other person in the house until the last second.

"Nik, darling. You really should control your temper." a snide voice said. Klaus froze and his eyes widened, keeping his back to the person. He turned around slowly, but all he saw was a blonde head blurring towards him. He suddenly felt something sharp pierce his chest.

Rebekah stared at him, her feelings of disgust radiating from her small frame. Klaus gasped, and clutched at his sister's shoulder. She lightly shrugged it off. He fell to his knees, doubled over in pain.

"Goodnight, bitch." She said mockingly as Klaus blacked out, crashing to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Ah shit." Valentina muttered.<p>

The person chuckled and cocked an eyebrow.

"You have quite the mouth."

Valentina looked at the person apprehensively, conducting an once-over. He looked to be about in his early twenties. He was a tall and very handsome fellow with brown eyes and brown hair. He had a striking resemblance to someone Valentina knew…

"Who are you?" she demanded.

He sauntered forward, smirking. He took her hand and kissed her fingers gently, never looking away from her eyes.

"My name is Kol."

* * *

><p>Elena poked her head around the doorframe. Damon was beating the daylights out of her favorite punching bag. She approached him carefully. She knew that he had a tendency to act rashly, and was afraid to accidentally push some button that would set him off.<p>

"Damon?" she said quietly. He did not answer her. He just continued to throw punches, grunting angrily.

"Damon." She said again, firmer this time. She took a step closer, but at the same time ensuring that she was far enough way from his right hook.

"What?" he snapped. He ripped his gloves off and tossed them to the floor. He collapsed in a nearby chair and crossed his arms.

Elena sat on the arm of the chair. He refused to make eye contact with her. She gently put her hand on the side of his face and turned his head towards her. She had never seen such pain in his eyes before.

"We're going to find her." She said with a determined look on her face. "Bonnie is working on the locator spell."

Damon's jaw tightened. "You don't have to sugarcoat it, Elena." He sighed.

"I'm not sugarcoating it," Elena said in a frustrated voice. "I… I just don't want to lose hope yet."

She waited for some snarky remark, but Damon said nothing. After a minute or so, she slid off the arm of the chair and into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. Damon immediately wrapped his arms around her small body.

"We will find her." She whispered.

"I hope so." Damon murmured back.

* * *

><p>"My name is Kol."<p>

Valentina gingerly slipped her hand out of his hands. "Are you a vampire?" she said bluntly.

"Yes." Kol said, slightly disappointed at her reaction. He really thought the suave act was going to work.

She studied him for a moment. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Elijah and Klaus, would you?"

Kol looked surprised.

"You have met my brothers?"

"Yeah. I have."

"In what capacity, may I ask?" Kol said, smiling mischievously.

Valentina glared at him for a moment.

"Klaus and I had a thing. He turned me. I dropkicked his ass…"

"You dropkicked Nikklaus?" Kol said gleefully.

"Yeah. Anyway, Elijah brought over thank-you flowers, so that's how I met him."

Kol nodded slowly as if it all made perfect sense.

"Oh dear," he said suddenly. "I am being so rude. Please, have a seat while I get us some drinks." He strolled into the kitchen, pouring some O negative blood into two glasses. Valentina chose to remain standing. She accepted the drink with suspicion. Kol raised his glass, smirking. She sipped her blood, her stern look never disappearing off her face.

"You're itching to ask me something," Kol observed. "Don't be shy."

"Where are we?"

"Washington, D.C."

"Did you save me in the forest?" Valentina said, thinking that she already knew the answer.

"No, I did not." He said calmly. Valentina frowned.

_If he didn't…_

"Well, do you know who did?" Valentina asked irritably.

"Yes." Kol grinned.

"Care to share?" she snipped. This man was getting on her last nerve.

Kol opened his mouth to respond.

"That would be me." A voice said, cutting him off.

Another vampire walked gracefully into the room. Valentina rolled her eyes, mentally kicking herself.

_I should have known_.

Elijah smiled at her.

"Lovely to see you again, Valentina."

Valentina couldn't help but chuckle. "Nice to see you too, Elijah."

He walked over until he was standing right in front of her. He gazed right into her eyes. She stopped breathing.

_What is it about those damn Original men!_

"Kol, would you mind giving us some privacy?" he said, never breaking the hypnotizing eye contact.

Kol sighed in frustration. "As you wish, brother." He grumbled. He zoomed out the door.

Elijah tilted his head to the side slightly. He lightly brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. Valentina's instincts were screeching at her to imitate Kol and run away, but she decided to tell her instincts to shut the hell up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

"I'm ok, I guess." She stammered. She suddenly remembered the clean feeling she had when she woke up. "Umm… did I have a shower that I don't remember?"

Elijah grinned. "Do not worry. I compelled a lovely young lady at the front desk to give you a sponge bath. I was nowhere near the bathroom at the time. Your modesty is intact."

Valentina smiled back.

_He's gorgeous. And a gentleman. Oh shit, I am so screwed. Maybe literally._

"Umm…" Valentina muttered, trying to not sound like the blathering idiot she was turning into.

_Stupid Original hotness!_

"Thank you for saving me." She said finally.

He bowed his head slightly. "You are quite welcome."

"I mean, not everyone gets a knight in shining armor," she giggled nervously. He laughed with her.

"I am just relieved that you are unhurt." He said sincerely. "Those hunters had done their homework. They knew what to use and where to hit."

The image of Ray's head flashed through Valentina's mind. "You killed them, didn't you?" she said.

Elijah sighed. Valentina could see no remorse in his face.

"Yes. There was no other choice."

Valentina tore her gaze away to stare at her feet.

"I assume Damon and Stefan are looking for you." Elijah said after a moment. "Nikklaus too, probably." Valentina scoffed. Elijah raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I…" she faltered. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't go back."

Elijah frowned. "What happened?"

"I… I slept with Klaus." She whispered. She couldn't believe that she was actually admitting it.

Elijah closed his eyes.

"And obviously, Damon was furious with me." She sniffed, her voice thick. "I can't go back." She said again, the tears falling down her face. Elijah pulled her in close, and she pressed her face into his shoulder. He felt her shake slightly as she cried into his very expensive suit.

After a few minutes, Valentina pulled herself together and looked up at Elijah. Her hazel eyes were sparkling with the remaining tears. He cupped her chin hesitantly. Their lips met, and Valentina could have sworn that fireworks went off.

Their moment was interrupted by Elijah's phone ringing incessantly. Elijah and Valentina groaned. The Original released her and fished the device out of his jacket pocket. He looked at the caller I.D.

"I swear I thought that it was on vibrate." he growled. He flipped it open.

"This had better be good."

"Nice to hear from you too, Elijah." Rebekah said.

"What do you want, dear?" he said, struggling not to snipe at his sister.

"I think we need to have a little family meeting."

* * *

><p><em>Damn it, Rebekah! You couldn't have waited 5 minutes? How will this "family meeting" go? Will the fireworks turned into full-blown explosions? Stay tuned!<em>

_Remember, **REVIEW!** Who are you rooting for: Team Klantina or Team Valijah? _


	21. Stabbing of Various Backs

_**PREVIOUSLY IN MYSTIC FALLS: **_A very cross Rebekah stabbed Klaus (oh noooooo). Valentina met Kol, who tried to win her over but was unsuccessful because Elijah walked in and he is so damn handsome that Kol never had a chance. Elena comforted Damon. Valentina finds out that she is in D.C. and Elijah was her insanely gorgeous knight in shining armor. They swap saliva until Rebekah ruins the moment with her phone call. What a bitch. _**I do not own Vampire Diaries. **_If I did own Vampire Diaries, me and my love Jayme would be on the set of the new episode right now.

* * *

><p>"I think we need to have a little family meeting."<p>

Elijah released Valentina and rubbed his forehead slowly.

"You took care of him, I take it?"

"Indeed, I did." Rebekah sounded slightly smug.

Valentina frowned.

_"Took care of who?" _she mouthed. Elijah shook his head slightly, and Valentina narrowed her eyes.

"I will be back in Virginia in a little while." He sighed.

"Well, hurry up, will you?" Rebekah snapped. "I really want to drive a few more knives through that prat."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "Do not fret, love. You will have your chance." He was about to hang up when a thought struck him.

"Rebekah, dear?"

"Brother, dear?"

"Don't kill Elena."

"Why not?" Rebekah said. Elijah could almost hear her pouting. "That doppelganger bitch stabbed me in the back, literally!"

"No killing any doppelgangers, Rebekah." Elijah said firmly. She huffed, and hung up on him.

Valentina stared at him for a moment, puzzled.

"Why did you ask her not to kill Elena?" she asked.

Elijah attempted to walk away from her, hoping to avoid the question. Valentina, however, was not to be deterred so easily.

"Elijah." She said quietly. Her determined brown eyes held his gaze.

"I asked her not to kill Elena because it would hurt Stefan and Damon, which in turn would hurt you. I do not wish for you to become collateral damage, Valentina."

Valentina tried to think of something to say to that, but came up empty. He studied her face for a moment.

"I must go retrieve Kol. Will you be okay by yourself?" he said.

She nodded absentmindedly. After a moment, he tenderly kissed her cheek, and left the room. Valentina put a hand to where his lips had been moments before.

_I am so screwed._

Kol was sitting at the hotel bar, sulking. It always displeased him when he failed to get a woman into a bed. Any bed, he didn't really care which.

Elijah slid onto the stool next to him. He reached over and grabbed his brother's drink and downed it in one gulp.

Kol raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You are not one for heavy drinking, brother." He snickered. Elijah lightly smacked him on the back of the head.

"I have not felt this confused in so many years." The elder sibling grumbled, refilling his stolen glass.

Kol swiveled in place, fully interested in Elijah's predicament.

"Care to elaborate?" he said.

Elijah groaned. "Klaus is in love with her. I do not wish to have a Tatia situation all over again, but Valentina intrigues me."

Kol grinned. "I could take her off your hands for you."

Elijah glared at him silently.

"What?" Kol said, miffed. "Just offering to be of assistance. No need to be standoff-ish."

Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Rebekah has dealt with Klaus. She wants a 'family meeting.'" Elijah finally said.

It was Kol's turn to roll his eyes. "Well, we mustn't keep her highness waiting. Not that it would hurt her at all." He said sarcastically.

Elijah frowned, and glanced over his shoulder.

"Problem, brother?" Kol said, scanning the room for any threats.

"No." Elijah said after a moment. He did not say that he had felt burning eyes on the back of his head a minute before.

Valentina watched them from behind a large palm tree. Her hands were shaking in anger. Elijah had deceived her. And she thought that they had something!

"Mother…!"

* * *

><p>"Elena?"<p>

Elena jumped. Stefan hadn't said a word all afternoon.

"What day is it?" he wondered.

"March 8th. Why?"

Stefan closed his eyes. Elena saw his jaw tighten.

"Today is Valentina's birthday." He said quietly. She could hear the pain in his voice. He was never very good at masking his feelings.

Elena bit her lip, and laid a hand on top of Stefan's clenched fist.

"We will find her." She said firmly. In her heart, though, she was not convinced. Valentina's trail had gone completely cold.

"Stefan?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." He said, staring angrily at the table.

"We could use with more help." She said, treading cautiously.

Stefan snorted. "Yeah? And who do you have in mind?"

Elena raised her eyebrows.

"No." he snarled, jumping out of his chair. "We are definitely not asking Klaus for his help."

"Why not?" Elena said in a frustrated voice. "He wants to find her just as much as we want to. We could even use this to our advantage."

"Out of the question, Elena!" Stefan said, his voice rising. He stormed out of the room.

Elena stared at his retreating back for a few seconds, and then snatched her keys off the table.

If he wasn't going to help, then she would go alone.

* * *

><p>Klaus groaned. That had hurt like a son of a bitch. He lifted his head. He was surprised to discover that he could not move his hands. He peered behind him and discovered that he was tied to his favorite chair.<p>

"Damn." He muttered. He struggled for moment, but the ropes were tighter than a fat guy in spandex.

"Rebekah, darling." He sighed. "Is this really necessary?"

"Extremely necessary." She said coldly. She appeared from around the corner. Her arms were crossed and her pretty face was an ugly mix of loathing and disgust.

"Please, love," Klaus said gently, "I'm sure we can talk this out like civilized adults."

"Civilized adults?" she scoffed. "Civilized adults do not dagger each other because they are too much of a pansy to deal with the consequences."

"Oy!" Klaus protested. "I am not a pansy!"

"You kind of are." His sister spat. She turned her back on him to gaze at the roaring fire.

Klaus opened his mouth to attempt yet another lame and pleading argument when he heard a knock on the door.

"Are we expecting visitors?" he said icily, his reasonable demeanor vanishing quickly.

"No." Rebekah said sharply. She blurred to the door and ripped it open violently.

Elena stood there with her fist in the air, as if she was about to knock again. Her jaw fell to the ground when she saw the Original Barbie.

"Rebekah." She breathed. She had not calculated this variable.

"Elena Gilbert. How nice to see you again. _Not._" Rebekah snarled.

Elena flinched, fearing that Rebekah would rip her to pieces.

Rebekah took a step forward so that they were nose to nose.

"You should be thrilled to hear that Elijah has forbidden me from tearing you apart. And since he is the only one I truly like at the moment, I shall obey his wishes. But try anything, and I might _accidentally_ forget his orders."

Elena nodded, her throat dry. She fought to keep her trembling under control. After a moment, Rebekah stepped to the side to allow Elena access to the house.

"Klaus?" Elena gasped when she saw the hybrid. "What the hell…"

Klaus shrugged. "Just a little misunderstanding."

Rebekah laughed once. It was a cold and harsh sound.

"What's going on?" Elena said, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"We are preparing for a very long overdue heart-to-heart." Rebekah snipped.

"What can I help you with, dear Elena?" Klaus said, cutting Rebekah's rant off.

"It seems rather irrelevant at the moment." Elena said, raising an eyebrow.

"Go ahead anyway."

"We need help finding Valentina."

Rebekah noticed her brother's reaction.

"Valentina? That little fling from the 1800s?" she asked.

"It was not a fling!" Klaus growled.

Rebekah's eyebrows travelled farther up north.

Elena ignored Barbie Vamp.

"Do you want to help us or not?"

"Elena, sweetheart, I would love to. But I am a bit tied up at the moment. Pardon the pun."

Elena exhaled slowly.

"Fine." She said curtly. She turned to leave the house.

She had almost reached the door when Rebekah called after her.

"Elena?"

Elena closed her eyes for a moment, and then turned around to face her nemesis.

"Yes, Rebekah."

Rebekah slowly sauntered forward.

"I know where Valentina is." She said. Elena frowned.

_Did I hear her right? _She thought.

"I know where Valentina is." Rebekah repeated.

Klaus's eyes widened. "No. Rebekah, please. Just stay out of this one."

Rebekah turned to smirk at the hybrid.

"I would love to meet her. I can have Elijah bring her with him."

"Elijah?" Klaus and Elena said simultaneously.

"Elijah." Rebekah confirmed. "I assume that they were kissing or something when I called him, because he sounded quite grumpy."

Klaus snarled loudly.

Rebekah pouted in Klaus's direction.

"Sorry, brother." She said mockingly. "I guess you lost this girl to him too."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, really Rebekah. Cool it before you win the Bitch-Of-The-Year Award. Who will Valentina choose, Klaus or Elijah? Stay tuned! <strong>REVIEW!<strong>_


	22. Heat Of The Night

First and foremost, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Secondly, I apologize profusely for not posting in almost a year. I had one hell of a 2012. School kicked my ass, but then I kicked its ass. Mwa hahahaha. And I started a lovely relationship so I neglected my writing and you guys to be with le boyfriend. But le boyfriend isn't here at the moment, so I come running back to you! Anyways, there's a chance that this chapter will be a complete piece of crap. I apologize, I am very rusty. Please leave a review! Peace out…

_**PREVIOUSLY IN MYSTIC FALLS:**_ Elijah admits his attraction to Valentina while drinking with his brother Kol. Valentina finds out that Elijah deceived her, and is hella pissed. Elena suggests to Stefan that they ask Klaus to help look for Valentina and Stefan is like "oh, HELLLLL no." So Elena is like "oh, screw it" and she drives over to Klaus's place where she sees that Rebekah is alive (in a manner of speaking) and now Elena is all like "ah shit." And Rebekah is all like "what's up, you backstabbing bitch?" The Original Barbie didn't kill Elena because Elijah told her not to, so Rebekah got all pissy about it, but Elena's head is still firmly attached to her shoulders. Klaus tries to be all cool and suave even though he's tied to a chair. When Rebekah hears Valentina's name, she says that the female Salvatore is with Elijah. So now everybody's pissed at everybody. These people need to smoke some pot or something and chillax. _**I do not own Vampire Diaries. **_If I did own VD, I'd be in the damn show.

AND FYI- some mature material is in this chapter… ye be warned. The theme song for this chapter is "Heat of the Night" by Bryan Adams.

* * *

><p>Rebekah sashayed her way over to her brother. She leaned in, and he tried to back up, but then remembered he was in a chair.<p>

"It seems like it's Tatia all over again." She sneered. "By the way, does Valentina know about her?" she was clearly enjoying tormenting him.

Klaus cringed, and the pain was clearly visible on his face.

"Don't you even say her name." he growled.

Rebekah rolled your eyes. "You're pathetic." She spat. She looked over her shoulder at Elena.

"Get out before I eat you." She said coldly.

Elena didn't needed to be told twice. She flew out the door to the safety of her car. She raced back to the Salvatore house, not even noticing that she was about 20 miles over the speed limit.

She screeched to a halt in the gravel driveway, slammed her car door and ran to the house.

Stefan stood up as he heard her run in the front door.

"Elena!" he said, rushing forward. "What happened?"

Elena struggled to catch her breath.

"Rebekah is out of the coffin and wants to kill me, and she tied Klaus to a chair. Valentina is with Elijah."

"Elijah? Oh Jesus Christ." Stefan muttered, running his hand through his hair.

"What?" Elena said, not understand his reaction. "If she's with Elijah, she's safe."

"Yeah, but Elijah isn't. Klaus is madly in love with her, and he will be jealous. He is a possessive son of a bitch, and he won't stop at anything. Think of how much damage he will cause."

"How do you know he's jealous?" Elena asked suspiciously.

Stefan turned and began to walk away.

"Because when you're with Damon, I get jealous." He said with pain in his voice. Elena stared at the back of his head, speechless. "It's a sibling thing."

* * *

><p>Elijah gently opened the door, and stuck his head inside. The living room was dark, but he could hear the TV in the bedroom.<p>

"Valentina?" he called gently, not wanting to startle her. He dropped his jacket on the chair as he walked in.

Valentina, who was lying on the bed scowling at the TV, turned her dirty look towards the door, and back to the TV.

Elijah walked into the room, and immediately picked up on her hostility.

"Valentina?" he said cautiously.

"What." She said curtly. He sat down on the bed next to her and studied her face for a moment. He brushed a strand of her ebony hair behind her ear, and she stiffened at the gesture. He quickly retracted his hand.

"Valentina, what's wrong?" he asked, his handsome face full of concern. "Is it Klaus?"

Valentina continued to fume silently at the TV.

Elijah sighed. "Look, I know Klaus has caused a lot of pain for you. But he never meant to. He truly does love you."

"Fuck him. And fuck you too, while we're at it." She said icily.

Elijah's jaw dropped. "I beg your pardon? Where is this coming from?"

In a flash, Elijah was pinned to the bed, with the younger vampire straddling him. Valentina's hand was around his neck in a death grip. She was fairly strong for a vampire her age, Elijah noticed painfully.

She leaned in close, her vampire face slightly disturbing the Original. "Fuck. You." She growled viciously.

"First of all," Elijah said, wheezing slightly. "It is very dangerous to attack an Original." Their positions were suddenly switched as Elijah flipped them. Valentina was now lying underneath Elijah. He had pinned her wrists next to her head, and put most of his weight on her to prevent her from trying anything else. Valentina was hyper-aware of the closeness of their bodies, and how her breasts were pressing against his chest. But she was much too angry to be turned on at the moment.

"So why is this ugliness coming out of such a beautiful woman's mouth?" Elijah said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I know what you did. You're using me as goddamn bait for Klaus. You're pissed, so you're using me."

Elijah sighed. "Valentina, love…"

"Oh don't insult my intelligence, you prick. I heard you talking to Kol in the bar."

An uncomfortable look flashed across Elijah's face.

"Erm… how much did you hear, exactly?" he questioned hesitantly.

"Enough." She scoffed. "That, and the fact you're apparently attracted to me, even though you know your brother is in love with me. So creepy, by the way."

Elijah said nothing. He just stared into her angry brown eyes, which was making her very uncomfortable. On top of that, she could feel his "attraction" pressing against her inner thigh. She suddenly realized that she hadn't noticed that he was in between her legs.

"Elijah." She said quietly, her breathing becoming faster.

"Yes?" he said, struggling to remain composed. Her low cut shirt was not helping. He could not help but let his eyes wander down her face, her neck and eventually on her chest. He nearly moaned as he stared at her full breasts, wanting desperately to tear her shirt to pieces. He involuntarily pressed his pelvis against her leg, making her gasp slightly.

"Mmm, Elijah," she groaned. She tried to push him off, but to no avail. "I can't…"

"Why not…" he said softly, nipping at her neck. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her back arched, pressing herself harder against his wonderful body.

"Because… ah shit…. because I already screwed your brother, and I don't want a reputation as a slut." She tried again to shove him off before the last of her reason slipped away. He pressed her wrists harder into the mattress and growled against her collarbone at the mention of Klaus. She squirmed, which felt wonderful to the older vampire.

"It wouldn't be the first time he and I have been with the same woman." He grumbled, kissing up her neck. Valentina struggled not to make any noise to show that she was totally digging this, even though she really shouldn't be.

"Elijah," she moaned. He pressed himself against her, eliciting a strange noise from her that sounded like a squeak. "Please… don't…" She was relieved but also instantly regretted the statement as he stiffened. He lifted his head to search her face, which was very difficult to read. But being the gentleman he was, he slowly got off her. He stood beside the bed, looking slightly hurt and disappointed, but reluctantly understanding.

"I am sorry." He said stiffly. "I shouldn't have been so… pushy." He turned on his heel and quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. Valentina sat up, fixing her mussed hair and clothing. She put her face in her hands, trying to calm herself. Her heart was still racing, and she was most definitely aroused by this point. She jumped off the bed and started to pace the floor madly. She wanted to be in bed with him so badly, but on the other hand it was an incredibly stupid idea.

Elijah stormed towards the living room, and crashed on the couch to sulk. He had been so close. And while he wanted to respect her wishes, he really just wanted to make her submit to him and have his evil way with her. He couldn't stop thinking about her long hair and her beautiful eyes, and her goddamn curves that taunted him…

He shifted uncomfortably, willing for the tightness in his slacks to vanish. He glanced towards the bedroom again, swearing under his breath. He closed his eyes, hoping to sleep it off.

Suddenly, he felt a body on top of him, and heard his shirt buttons flying. His eyes flew open, and he was astonished to see Valentina straddling his waist. Her eyes were wild and full of lust. They burned with a raging fire as she stared at him.

"I thought…" he choked out, his hands grabbing her hips.

"Changed my mind. Now shut up and do me." She said breathlessly. Elijah did not object.

She finished shredding his very expensive silk shirt, and tossed the remnants behind the couch. He sat up quickly, and pulled her closer to him. He captured her soft lips in a frenzied kiss, and she kissed him back with just as much passion. They blurred around the room, slamming into tables and the walls, clothes being ripped off as they went. Suddenly, they were in the bedroom again. Valentina was left in only her lacy lingerie, and Elijah was hovering above her. Valentina realized that her wrists were bound with Elijah's belt, and nearly blushed.

"Kinky much?" she grinned.

"Very," he growled, biting her chest. He lifted his head, and chuckled at the red mark that was blossoming on her pale skin.

She looked down at his muscular torso and frowned when she saw that his pants were still on his body. He smirked down at her as she checked him out. He did a quick once over to take in every bit of her pale, perfect skin.

"Well?" she said seductively. The look she was giving him was driving him crazy. "What are you waiting for?"

Elijah grinned, and ripped off her undergarments.

* * *

><p>Kol strolled down the hall, a small smile on his face. After his talk with Elijah, he charmed a young lady into having a drink with him in her room. She was the drink.<p>

He opened the door to the suite, and was met with quite a sight. There was a dent in one wall, a broken table, and shredded clothing everywhere. Kol grinned. So his big brother was getting some. He heard banging and various other noises coming from the locked bedroom. He snuck up to the door, and pulled out his phone. He pressed a button, and after a minute pressed it again.

* * *

><p>Klaus glanced over the table as Rebekah's phone rang. His sister wandered over to the coffee table.<p>

"A message from Kol… I wonder what he's up to." Rebekah mused.

Klaus's eyes widened. "Kol is awake too? Bugger." He muttered.

Rebekah opened the audio clip that Kol had sent her. The room was immediately filled with sensual noises and familiar voices. Rebekah looked positively gleeful and Klaus growled loudly as they heard Valentina and Elijah.

"Fuck, Elijah…" Valentina gasped. Elijah laughed, and there was a sound that sounded like a bed creaking.

Klaus swore while Rebekah nearly danced for joy.

"You lost, Nik." She said, beaming at her heartbroken brother. "You lost big time."

She turned around to reach for a glass of blood that was on the table when suddenly, she heard a chair being broken. Her neck was snapped and she plummeted to the ground. Klaus stood over her angrily. He grabbed her phone, and nearly broke the screen from hitting it so hard.

* * *

><p>Kol felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He answered it upon seeing the number.<p>

"Rebekah, darling! How did our brother like the audio clip?"

"Rebekah is indisposed at the moment." Klaus said coolly.

Kol jumped to his feet.

"Nikklaus."

"I'm coming for you, you rotten little bastard." Klaus spat into the phone. "I will kill you all, one by one. Starting with you." He hung up, and threw the phone across the room.

* * *

><p>Kol stared at the phone, shocked.<p>

"Elijah!" he yelled. "We got a problem!"

* * *

><p><em>I think Valentina has an addiction to Original men. Will Klaus kill his own family? And gasp, even Valentina? Stay tuned! <strong>REVIEW!<strong>_


	23. Feel Like Making Love

MY DARLINGS! I am so sorry, I should be shunned and exiled for my negligence. A lot has happened in the last year. I am at a university! :D But with the great university comes great workloads that suck up all my time and that make me want to find a cave with WiFi and hide. Sooooooo here is a chapter i found lying around! It's just smut really. Hopefully good smut... ;) Anyways, I hope you all can forgive me and that you enjoy the chapter. PLEASE please please leave reviews, I love hearing from you guys. 3

_**PREVIOUSLY IN MYSTIC FALLS: **_Rebekah taunted Klaus and threatened to eat Elena. Elena discovered a painful truth about Stefan. Back at the hotel, Valentina was hella mad at Elijah for lying. After playing hard to get and trying to be good, the horny vamps ended up having amazing destructive vamp sex. Kol recorded an audio clip of them from behind the door, and sent it to his sister to taunt their brother. It was the last straw for Klaus, who broke the chair he was tied to and Rebekah's neck. He is currently about to start a rampage. Who will he annihilate first? _**I do not own Vampire Diaries.**_If I did, I would do naughty, naughty things with Damon. ;-)

Warning: sexy shenanigans ahead.

"FUCK! Elijah, please… ah, ah ahhhh!"

Elijah nearly came at Valentina's scream of pleasure. He had been with many women, some of whom were vampires, but Valentina felt wonderful. He couldn't get enough of her, even after the couch, the kitchen counter, and the dining table.

"Shit, baby…" he moaned, and seconds later they climaxed, Valentina moaning his name loudly. Elijah managed to stay coherent long enough to remember to flop on the bed next to her, as to not crush her with his weight. They lay side by side, drenched in sweat and panting loudly. Valentina slowly rolled over and snuggled closer to Elijah. He began drifting his fingertips up and down her back.

"Wow…" she breathed.

"Indeed."

"I can't feel my legs." She said sheepishly.

Elijah burst out laughing. "Me neither." He smirked down at her, and she giggled.

"You are amazing. Much better than Katerina." he said, unconsciously hugging her closer to his torso. Valentina noticed the motion, but decided to just enjoy it and not complain.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. I fucking hate the bitch." She snorted. Elijah sighed in response.

"What?" Valentina asked.

"Katerina is many things, a bitch included. But I…" he trailed off. He started to stare at the ceiling, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Valentina disentangled herself from him, and repositioned herself so she was propping her head up with her hand, keeping her breasts decorously covered by the sheet. Elijah did not miss the distance she had created, and his heart sank slightly.

"You still love her." She said quietly. Her expression was a mix of sadness and something else.

Elijah frowned. "Yes, but why do you pity me?"

Valentina frowned right back at him. "I don't pity you, per se. It's more like I think it sucks the way it turned out. That you didn't get a happy ending."

"You think I deserve a happy ending?" he said, his face softening, even showing a glimmer of hope.

Valentina exhaled slowly, and started to slowly trace the contours of his face. "I think of all your family, you do deserve to be happy. Hopefully because of love and not because of slapping heads off."

Elijah chuckled briefly, and then he was hit by a thought. "What about Nikklaus? Does he deserve to be happy? To be loved?"

Valentina opened her mouth for a second, and then closed it again. She stopped stroking his face, and flopped over so she was staring at the ceiling and not at him.

"I don't know. I want to say no." she muttered.

Elijah scooted over closer to her, and ran his fingers through her beautiful hair.

"You love him, don't you?" he asked gently.

"I did." She said, a century of sadness etched on her face. "When we first met, it was love at first sight. He was going to ask my uncle for my hand."

This statement hit Elijah like a ton of bricks. "You were going to marry?" he said, trying to keep the shock out of his voice.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I had the wedding halfway planned when I died. I was going to ask the boys to be my bridesmaids if my dear uncle had said yes." She started giggling, which warmed Elijah's heart. It was fleeting though, as he decided to ask the question he didn't know if he wanted the answer to.

"But you don't love him anymore?"

Valentina finally looked up at him, and he could feel the pain and confusion radiating from her. "I don't know Elijah, I really don't. When I first turned, I tried to find him but he was long gone. I guess I shoved the memories to the top shelf to collect dust after about fifty years. I wanted to love him again when I saw him at the boarding house, but Stefan and Damon had told me of all the awful things he had done. I fell in love with a man, not a monster. He was kind and sweet and romantic then. Now he is a murderer. He isn't my Klaus. But I fucking slept with him anyways. Maybe I was hoping my sweetheart was still in there somewhere. But I think the demon he has become killed the man I loved."

Elijah noticed that she had started to tear up, and he had to stop himself from doing the same. He quickly pulled her to him once more, and kissed her passionately. Her tears were hot against his face.

"No more talking," he said in between kisses. "Let me take care of you, baby." She didn't argue. She used her vampire speed to push him off and straddle him, filling herself up with him again. He sat up and began smothering her in kisses, trailing down from her face to her neck to her chest. Immediately she began to forget the hurt, as they started rocking back and forth faster and faster.

Just as she was about to finish, Kol yelled from the other side of the door.

"Elijah! We got a problem!"

Elijah looked at the door in alarm. In that second, Valentina had already gotten off him and thrown on panties and Elijah's tshirt. Elijah vamp-sped into his pants, and then ripped the door open.

"We gotta go, brother." Kol said, panicked. "Klaus must have snapped Bekah's neck, and he is royally pissed."

Valentina paled, which was quite a feat considering her undead state.

"Shit," she breathed.

"Yeah, shit is right!" Kol rolled his eyes. "Now let's get our targeted bums out of here, shall we?"

_Dammit, Kol, you couldn't have waited another minute? So rude... _

_Who is going to be killed and who is going to be spared? Stay tuned!_

_REVIEW! :D _


End file.
